The Devil and Angel Within
by Nicolexoxo2715
Summary: Clarissa Garroway had a rough life in Brooklyn, she was depressed and bullied . After she moved to Manhattan, she changed everything about her and became Clary Fray. What happens when a mysterious boy comes and made the insecure little girl come back to life again? Whats happens when Izzy her best friends falls into depression after a breakup and the consequences were more severe?
1. Prologue

**Hello everybody! **

**Recently I have been obsessed with the mortal instruments and have been reading fanfiction all day, which inspired me to start a new one! I just suddenly had this idea and I thought this would make a great fanfic! I hope you guys like it and this is rated T because there will be involving self-harm and rough language.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMI as much as I want to :'( But I do own the plot and I guess that's as good as it gets.**

**Alright enough of me rambling and lets get to the story!**

* * *

Prologue

There were a bunch of kids in the crowed hallway and it was just a typical middle school with many smiling faces but one, and that person was called Clarrissa Garroway. She was a 6th grader who had started the school a couple of months ago. She had untamable red curls and emerald eyes that was always sad. She had freckles on her face and she was short and thin and she didn't look like her age. She had a frown on her face and walked through whilst everybody stared at her. Suddenly a girl came up to her and said "Clarissa is a stupid name and no one would be caught dead wearing those rags you called clothes" then she pushed passed her. A couple of seconds later a boy came up to her and said rudely "I learned _ages _ago that girls did not have cooties, but you still do!" and he walked off laughing. At this point, Clarissa ran off crying in the toilet and sobbed. She mumbled to herself "Why does everybody hate me? Why can't I have one single friend?"

The bullying carried on for 2 years and Clarissa developed depression, anxiety and suffered from panic attacks. She also started cutting herself and nobody noticed, but her parents did notice weird behavior. Then one day her dad Luke decide to move his work over to Manhattan from Brooklyn and also thought this would be a great chance for Clarissa to have a happier life. So they moved her to a new school called St. Williams and Clarissa thought to herself, This is a chance to have new start, a chance to have friends, a chance to redeem herself and be a whole new person.

Clarissa Garroway is no more. I am Clary Fray

* * *

**Sorry it's a bit short, but I just wanted you to get to know Clary here and also I forgot to mention above, that everybody here is human so no supernatural business, just typical high school drama which I find really interesting, so what do you think? Not too depressing? Well I hope you guys like and Please review cause it means A LOT to me. Thanks and I promise to try and update as much as possible! **


	2. A Brand New Clary

**Hi Everybody! Thank you for your reviews! I was thinking about weekly updates but I just couldn't stop myself from writing so here is the second chapter! **

**TrueGrimm: Thank you so much! Once I saw you review, It just made my day!**

**Lunafairy738: Thanks for you offer but I had never experienced bullying in my life, thankfully! Well I live in HK and study in an international school and our community is really accepting. I just thought the subject of bullying seem like a good way to start the story and in this chapter, you'll see why!**

**Disclaimer: Been a day and I still don't own TMI, damn it!**

* * *

Chapter one: A Brand new clary

3 years later…..

Clary Fray is the Queen Bee of St. William's private school. She's bitchy, mean and does ANYTHING to get things her way. Clarissa Garroway is completely different! Her untamable fiery red curls are now tamable thanks to the hair products she use, and her green eyes are filled will cockiness, happiness and that smugness. Her freckles are completely covered with makeup and she wears 7 inch heels everyday so she won't be exceptionally short. Her clothes are all from high end brands and she wouldn't be caught dead shopping in Target, or Wal-Mart. She has her own little group of friends who are all pretty, rich and most of all bitchy. She named them Glambitious or as everybody else calls them. The bossy posse. They are the IT girl of the school and they are serial heartbreakers. Every day, Clary has her new victim and the next day she'll dump them, but she cover up her tracks so no one would call her a slut or lose respect from the school. Luke and Jocelyn are extremely rich because they own a major book company called Garroway books.

Clary P.O.V.

"Clary WAKE UP NOW!" someone yelled downstairs from the 3 storey high mansion.

Ughh why does Luke have to wake me up so damn late! I only have 40 minutes to get ready and if I look like shit, Isabelle's gonna kill me and I can't let Aline or Kaelie look better than me!

After I put my make up on, did my hair and found the perfect outfit, I went downstairs to eat breakfast.

"Did you sleep well darling?" my mom asked me

"Yep" I answered popping the 'p'

"So what do you want for breakfast?" she smiled "we have bacon, eggs and toast."

"Umm I just get the usual apple" I answered. After all can't have too much carbs in the morning.

"Bye mom, bye dad, I love you!" I said quickly

"We love you to!" they said in creepy unison. This happens all the time.

So I hopped into my Pink Ferrari and drove off to pick my best friends. First stop is Izzy's house because she lived the nearest to me. Izzy was absolutely gorgeous; she has sleek long black hair, and dark brown eyes. She is quite tall and she only wears dresses and heels (which doesn't help her height). Today she wore a sleeveless white blouse with a loose tye one her neck. She wore a checkered skirt that is short skirt that is just long enough to cover her butt and knee high socks with black heels.

"Hey hey" Isabelle said cheerfully

"Whats up?" Clary asked

"Oh nothing, but Alec is feeling a bit sick and he have to stay at home" She answered

Alec Was Isabelle's brother and they are extremely close. They live in the Lightwood mansion along with their younger brother Max and Their parents Mayrse and Robert Lightwood. Alec was extremely gorgeous and he looks a lot like Isabelle. He has the same sleek black hair and stunning blue eyes, he is very muscular and indeed very gay. He only told Isabelle and she told me, so only we know his secret and our lips are sealed. The next person they are to pick up is Magnus Bane. He lives across the street from the Lightwoods and also like Alec, he is gay but he isn't afraid to show it. Magnus has black hair gelled into spikes and the tips dyed into a rainbow color. He have green glittery eye shadow surrounding his eys and today with eye liner with a wing. He got a white sparkly tank top a blue sparkly blazer and rainbow leather pants and today he got yellow nail polish on.

"Hello my lovelies" he said

"Hey Magnus" I said

"Omigosh what are you WEARING!" Isabelle shrieked

"Owww watch my ears" I complained

"Darling you hate whatever I wear but I can't be tamed" Magnus answered casually

"ahh typical magnus" I replied

For the rest of the ride Izzy was grumpy but was all better when we arrived school and met up with our other best friends Maia, Aline and Kaelie. Maia, Aline and Kaelie lived on the other side of school so they ride together.

"Hey Girls" Kaelie said

"Sup" Maia said boredly

"Hi" Aline said in an unusually happy voice

"Why so happy Aline?" I asked curiously

"Did you not hear? There's a new guy in our school, apparently he's superhot but also a major nerd" She replied

"Sounds easy. I guess I found my next victim" I answered, thinking about my ways and how to charm this new boy. It's easy, I'll just seduce him, make him fall in love with me and leave him there. Perfect.

"ok well we better get to class. We gotta meet this new kid." I said, and walked off with Isabelle.

We had English first with Mr. Graymark

"Hello class, today we have a new student" he said

I looked at Izzy excitedly and she returned the same look.

"Jace Herondale"

Then stepped in a gorgeous boy, he has curly golden hair and golden eyes that didn't look natural, he wore a shirt that's way too tight so you can see traces of his abs and muscles and he wore old jeans. He's beautiful, angelic, sexy but the only bad thing is that he have nerdy glasses and a ton of books that aren't textbooks.

"Hello" he said quietly and proceeded to sit into an empty table, which was right next to me!

"Hey sexy" I said to him and winked as he got to the table next to me

All he did was passes me a note that said

_Whore_

My smile instantly faded. Who did he think he was? He came to this school and now he's calling me a whore? He has no right!

_Now why would such a sexy boy like you say something like that? _

I asked back

Then he whispered "I need to concentrate so please leave me alone"

And I did for the rest of the lesson but he can't ignore me like that after what he called me.

After class I found him and pulled him aside to talk and I will give him a piece of my mind.

* * *

**Ok so here's all I got for you! I hope you guys like it and please review cuz it will make my day! **

**Anyways I took the name glambitous from the clique books but changes it from glambition to glambitious. So no credits to me!**

**Also I thought that it would be good to make Clary the Arrogant one while Jace be the shy nerdy-ish kinda guy because in a lot of the fanfics the roles are reversed and I was always tired of Kaelie and Aline being the bad guy. So yeah, You will be seeing some Sizzy and Malec Action soon but keep in mind this is mainly a Clace fanfic. **

**Thank you love you guys! Until next time! **


	3. What the HELL!

**Hi Everybody today here is the 2****nd**** chapter!**

**thank you for all the lovely reviews and 236 fucking reviews! OMg you guys are amazing and I love you guys!**

**GirlInHerOwnWorld: I'm so glad you love it!**

**Jessica: Thanks, your wait is over and here is the next chappie!**

**Guest: I'm so glad you liked how I ended that chapter!**

**Nemi: AHAHAHA your review made me laugh! Thank you so much!**

**Greygirl2358: I don't like this clary either and yes this is going to be interesting, but I'm hoping this strory won't be a super fast paced story so I guess you see what happens!**

**Ok so I've decided to update every Monday and Friday up until August 20 I'll be updating only Friday because my school starts on that day! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the TMI it's all the magnificent Cassandra Clare**

* * *

Chapter 2: what the HELL!

Clary's P.O.V.

"What the fuck!" I said to Jace

"What?" He said looking bored

"You called me a whore. Why?" I asked impatiently

He rolled his eyes and said" I know your type of girls, you hook up with guys then break their hearts like we're toys and I'm not so blind to fall for your trap"

"You might as well be blind" I pointed at his glasses

"And that prove how dumb you are" he replied

"Who do you think you are coming to school acting like you're all that in your first period! And FYI I get straight A's" I sneered

"Yeah from hooking up with your teachers" he snorted

"Just remember that if you think about me, look at me and most of all touch me you're DEAD, and that goes for my friends too" I said

"You have friends?" he snorted

Then I stormed off.

After that little chat, everything went by pretty quickly and soon enough it was lunch time, so me Izzy and Simon walked towards the courtyard, also known as the cafeteria but a lot nicer and outdoors. Simon is Izzy's boyfriend and my best friend. He was the first friend I ever had. He was just the dorky boy with brown hair and brown eyes with huge dorky glasses but then puberty hit him and suddenly he was what Izzy calls him, all muscles and abs with a sexy voice. Do I agree? Not really, but he did stop wearing glasses to school and started wearing contacts. So Izzy had a big crush on him and he asked her out. The entire school was surprised because Isabelle never went on dates. Only hook ups and one-night stands, but ever since that one date, they've been together ever since.

We walked to center of courtyard where our table is and joined Kaelie, Aline and Magnus. Then we left tour books and went to buy our food. Our school has a lot of money so we have a buffet for lunch. After we went to get our food, we went back to our tables and Aline asked right away.

"Soo I've heard new kid is in you class "she said with a grin

"Yep, his name's Jace" I replied

Kaelie looked interested "oh did you speak to him?" she said curiously

"Duh he even called me a nickname" I said like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Omigosh what did he call you? She asked

"Whore" I said

"What? I thought we were friends" She said with her face looking hurt

"No dumbass he called ME a whore" I replied feeling a bit sad

"Oh" she said as her face brightened up.

Then I saw Aline and Magnus exchange glances and I raised an eyebrow

"What?" I asked

"You LIKE him, you like like him as in more than a hookup!" She exclaimed with Magnus nodding in agreement

"No I don't I was never called a whore before and I certainly won't like the person who just did!" I said in horror

"Don't you agree Izzy?" I looked at my friend with hope who was a bit preoccupied. She just shrugged lazily and continued making out with Simon to my disgust.

"Fine then, Kaelie?" I asked her.

"ermmm, uhh ermm y-yeah umm s-sure" She stuttered

"I can't believe you" I said

Then after a moment of awkward silence and Simon and Izzy finished making out we all burst into laughter

"This is our little joke I told them" With a genuine smile, I loved the feeling of being important and with this supportive group of friends.

"So you do like him!' Magnus said a little too loudly

"SHHHH and no I don't but it is kinda funny" I said

"If you say so" He muttered loudly under his breath and rolled his eyes.

Soon it was the end of 6th period and school ended. I walked over to my pink convertible Ferrari and Kaelie's red Volkswagen convertible beetle. Then I was joined with the rest of the gang. Kaelie and Aline hoped into the beetle whilst me, Izzy, Magnus and I went to my car. I drove them home and I walked into my house. As usual, Mom and Dad are sat on the couch sipping tea, but my eyes widened when a third person is joined with them.

"Jonathan?"

* * *

**Yay this Chapter is done! I originally did a longer chapter but then my computer shut down and it didn't automatically save **** but then I improved on it and made it better! I'm sorry if offended anyone with glasses with the 'you might as well be blind' comment but then again I have glasses too.**

**WE ARE YOUNGGGG! **

**Tonight we are YOUNG **

**SO let's set the world on fire **

**Whoops got carried away there, I'm listening to We are young by Fun. So check it out and also check out this AMAZING TMI fanfic ****by ****cariaudry**** called Empire of Shadows and the sequel Empire of Darkness. It's super well written and it's absolutely mind blowing so please check it out and please Read and Review because it means the world to me. Thank you! Until Friday! Sorry I'm hyper :D**

**Xoxo Gossip girl…. jkjk**


	4. It's Not Possible

**Hi Everybody, it's Friday on dailygrace and you know what that means!**

'**sexy Friday, sexy Friday, SEXY FRIDAY' **

**Ok if you didn't know what that was, go to youtube and search dailygrace, she is hilarious, any ways I'm back on Friday as promised and I have new chapter. I have a very vague idea on this chapter but I do hope that good ideas will pop into my head as I go on. Thank you so much for 506 views! **

** . ****: I do try my best to update as much as possible but my parents confiscated my laptop so I have to wait until they give it to me but when school start if I don't have a lot of homework, I will definitely update.**

**MariFzeka286****: ****ohmygod! Thank you SO MUCH! I'm so glad you like it!**

**greygirl2358: well lets carry on reading to find out! **

**Ok so here is the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Last time I checked, I'm not Cassandra therefore I don't own TMI**

* * *

Chapter 3: It's not possible

Clary's P.O.V.

My face felt like I was on fire as soon as I saw Jonathon.

"Well aren't you gonna give me a hug?" He said

"No" I said shaking madly

"Why not?" He asked pouting

"B-because you did that, you ruined me" and I ran up the stairs

Jonathan was my ex-boyfriend, I didn't love him, hell I didn't even like him, but he was the most popular boy in our school. This was when I first became friends with Glambitious and it was cool to have a boyfriend. Towards the end of that year, something in Jonathan changed

*Flashback*

_We were in the janitor's closet in during a heated make out session,_ _the feeling of his lips were so good, he tugged my bottom lip to let him get in and I opened my mouth, the feeling of his tongue in my mouth was repulsive, but I'm doing this for my reputation. Suddenly Jonathan's hand moved down to the hem of my shirt and ripped it off, then he did the same with my skirt until I was in nothing but underwear, I repeatedly tried to cry for help but Jonathon would shut me up and said that each time I try to scream for help, he will rip another piece of clothing left. I tried but I was too scared so I prepared to yell, but he saw me open my mouth and his hand moved to my bra and he unclasped it. Then I tried to kick him and he pulled down my underwear. Soon, I was completely naked and he carried on touching everything. I was so exposed and finally after what seemed forever, he stopped and slipped his clothes back on and left me there naked. All my clothes were torn up so I called Izzy and asked to bring me spare clothes and I told her what happened and swore her to secrecy. Finally one day Jonathan's parents said that he developed multi personality disorder and was moved to another place so he can adapt. _

In my room I started sobbing and I dialed Izzy's number.

"Hello" She said brightly

"Hi" I sobbed

"Oh hun, what's the matter?" She asked

"It's Jonathan. He's back" I choked out

All I heard was a gasp then she said

"Grab you things you are going to stay with me for a few days"

"Ok" I said simply

"Meet me at the front door in fifteen minutes" she ordered then hung up

I quickly got my mini suitcase and packed my necessities; make up, clothes, hair products, hair irons and etc.

Then I walked down the stairs slowly trying to hear whether Jonathan was still here or not, but luckily he left. Then I went to find my mom who was in the kitchen

"Oh darling wasn't it nice to see Jonathan again? She said

"No it was terrible" I said coldly

"Why? I thought you would like to see him that's why I invited him over in the first place" she said

"You WHAT? You have no idea what he did to me and you thought I would've liked to SEE HIM? IF I ASKED ONE OF YOUR EX-BOYFRIENDS TO COME, I'M SURE YOU WOULDN'T LIKE TO SIT AND DRINK TEA WITH THEM!" I yelled

"Be quiet Clary, Luke is trying to work" She said in a hushed voice

"I DON"T FUCKING CARE! I'M GOING OVER TO IZZYS FOR A FEW DAYS!" I yelled and walked to the door.

I was greeted by Izzy and Alec's Black BMW and I hoped in.

Oomigosh are you ok?' she asked me, full of concern.

"I'm fine" I said.

"I just need time away from home and my parents" I added

"Why?"

"Because it was my mom's idea to invite _him_ over in the first place"

"OMG"

"I know right" I replied

Then we arrive to Izzy's house. I went to her room and I started putting things in her spare drawer she left for me whenever I slept over.

*The Next Day*

I prepared for school while Izzy was still looking for her outfit. I stared at my body, instantly I can name parts of me I didn't like. Like I don't have curves like Izzy, or my hair, I hated this color, of my freckles and everything else. Then I rode with Izzy to school along with Magnus who again looks like a unicorn threw up on him.

"Is Alec alright?'" Magnus asked

"Why do you care?" I asked suspiciously

"Oh because Alec's been having rendezvouses with him" Izzy said as if to say 'duh'

"NO!" Magnus protested a little bit too loudly earning several stares

"Yeah right" she scoffed

We then went to our classes and I headed for the library so I can do some sketching, a hobby I've learned to love.

"Umm the courtyards this way Izzy pulled me"

"No I'm not joining you today, I need sometime alone" I said

And she just nodded

Jace's P.O.V.

I was lunch time so as usual everyone was headed to the courtyard. I for the other hand decided to check out the book collection in the library. Once I found the library, I walked through those big grand doors, and see the biggest library I've ever seen! There were continuous row of books and it was like heaven. I decided to settle for my favorite book, 'the tale of two cities' to the smallest corner of the library so that no one could see me. As soon as I sat down I took off my fake glasses, nerdy clothes revealing a plain white t-shirt and started reading, after I was 2 chapters in I hear high heels clicking and before I knew it, Clary Fray was in front of me, she was the schools queen bee and is so stuck up and such a slut.

"What do you want?" I asked

"You're sitting at my seat" She replied coldly

"Oh" I said and carried on reading

"I'm waiting" She said tapping her foot

"So?" I asked

"Just sit there" I added point to a chair near me

"Fine" She groaned and slumped on her chair.

"So why aren't you wearing your glasses?" she asked

"I don't like wearing them when I umm read" I stuttered

"Totally" She said rolling her eyes

"And your shirt?" she pointed at my shirt

"Ummmmm" I said

"C'mon tell me, I promise I won't tell anybody!" She whined

"Secret for a secret?" I said

"Fine" She said smiling, and I mean a genuine smile. Damn she has such a pretty smile, wait WHAT?

"Ok so umm the glasses and shirt are just an disguise" I said

"Why?" She said looking curious

"because every school I go to, girls fawn over me, if I dressed up as a nerd, I wont get that attention and I will finally be left alone" I said

"Oh." She replied nodding

"Well I love to sketch" She said

"You?" I scoffed

"Yes, and nobody knows this" she said

"Why?" I asked

"Well Izzy thinks that only nerds sketch" she replied sadly

"Oh well I won't tell" I promised

"Thanks" She said as she lift a corner of her mouth

"Hey why are you so nice?" I asked

"Well you really aren't wrong about me being a whore and plus I have reputation to uphold" She said

"Ok so how bout lets meet every day here, same time, same place and we can talk about each other?" I suggested

"That way you can escape the school drama and your reputation and just be free" I added

"Yes definitely" She brightened up

"Ok, now give me your phone" I said

"Why?" She looked worried

"Because I will need your phone number and you will need mine" I laughed

"Oh ok" She smiled as she passed me her phone.

After we exchanged our numbers we got up and out of nowhere, she hugged me.

"Thank you so much, you have no idea how relived I am" She whispered in my ear

"No problem" I whispered back

Then she left while I put on my disguise

I can't help but look forward for tomorrow and a smile plastered on my face permanently for the rest of the day and I can see Clary's never stopped

smiling too

* * *

**So here it is! I think that definitely was a Clace moment! How do you like the Jace P.O.V.? Anyways I hoped you liked it anyways, read this amazing fanfiction I just read called superstar by Wordsforwanderers it's so good and so much Clace! Anyways, the flashback was a bit disturbing for me to write and I never experienced it so I didn't really know what to do so I just kept it simple, not going into all the details.**

**So Thank you for reading I love you guys so much, and as always, read and review cuz it means a lot to me **

**Xoxo**

**Nicole :D**


	5. He's Not so Bad

**Hi everybody! I'm back again! And this is because I just saw 3 lovely reviews and 870 views! I am extremely happy and I just thought I should just treat you guys with another chapter! I'm super excited for you to read this and omg! **

**Sprinklesonpancakes: thanks! I'm really glad you like it!**

**MariFzeka286: I'm so happy you love it, and no problem for mentioning you**

**GirlInHerOwnWorld: I'm so glad! Haha**

**Oh and just so you know, this story is probably going to be really long because personally I like stories that don't go too fast so that you can see the characters grow throughout the story!**

**Disclaimer: Still not Cassandra therefore, I don't own TMI**

* * *

Chapter 4: Not so bad

Clary's P.O.V.

I woke up this morning because Izzy was shaking me and slamming a pillow to my face

"Clary, Alec's coming back to school!" She exclaimed

"So? What's the biggie?" I asked

"Well he is acting quite strange lately" she said

"And you had to wake me up at 5 in MORNING to tell me this?" I asked angrily

"Well duh, and for MAKEOVERS!" She screamed

"Jesus Christ Izzy, we don't need makeovers, we look fabulous anyways" I said while sitting up

"Yes but today we are going to look better than usual" She said

"Why?"

"Well I feel like it's the time of week where we have to stun the school by our beauty, and anyways, I texted the rest of the gang and they are doing exteme makeovers too!" She said

"Oh lord, help me" I groaned

"What do you mean?' Izzy asked frowning

"Well in Magnus Bane language makeovers mean glitter EVERYWHERE" I said

Which is very true, the last time we had 'makeovers' Magnus came out of the house with rainbow colored hair, covered with glitter, then he had rainbow tie dye shirt covered with… yes you guessed it, glitter and on top of that shirt he had a red sequined blazer, and glitter leggings. It did not look good on anybody except Magnus. That day I had to spend the entire night trying to get bits of glitter of my seats in my car and I told Izzy to never again organize and makeover, But of course SHE DID NOT LISTEN.

It turns out I was right, Magnus was dressed in almost the same except he didn't have his blazer, instead he had a blue sparkly scarf with a matching equally as sparkly hat. I got to admit once we arrived at school everyone was staring at us. We looked fabulous. I wore the shortest shorts I've ever wore, and a lose tank top tucked in, I got 7 inch studded heels and a leather jacket to make me look 'badass'. Izzy wore a high waist skirt and a matching bralet, Kaelie wore a super short skirt with a crop top, which made her look like a whore, put hey she pulled it off nicely, then last of all Aline wore a white sleeveless crest canyon dress with a blue checkered belt with a bow on the side. We all looked fabulous and once we walked in, all the boys were practically drooling and the girls faces filled with envy. I was in the middle with Izzy and Magnus on my left, and Kaelie and Aline on my right. We all strutted to the auditorium for drama and joined Simon. Once I walked in, the first person I saw instantly were Jace. He was in his usual checkered button up shirt with washed out jeans, with his glasses. Damn he looked good no matter what he wear's, I just want to kiss that angelic face of his and never stop. Wait what did I just think? I don't date. Let alone a bookworm. Ugh whatever I'll just shake it off.

Them I met eyes with him and he smiled, which I returned back a flirty one. I haven't stop thinking about yesterday in the library, on how normal he was. I always assumed book worms could only talk about books and stuff but he was soooo…. human. I went to sit in the row in front of him, because Izzy would be suspicious, on why I would sit next to a nerd. Later Mr. Blackthorn walked on to the stage and started talking about dramatic emotions. After 5 minutes, when Mr. Blackthorn is so into this play he was talking about, I felt someone lean down and I smiled knowing it was Jace.

"Hey red" he whispered in my ears, which send a shiver through my body

"Hi and my names Clary" I whispered back, no bothering to face him

"Library lunch time right?" he asked

"Yes, now shut up before we get caught" I hissed rolling my eyes

After 40 minutes, we only had 10 minutes left of class; Mr. Blackthorn called us all to the stage.

"So now I am putting you into pairs and you will have to each do a short scene on a specific relationship" he said

"Isabelle Lightwood and Simon Lewis, Sibiling Rivalry" He said

"WHAT?" They both shouted

"Is there a problem?" He asked them

"Well I don't know, maybe aside from the fact that we are dating!" Simon replied

"I don't see a problem there" Mr. Blackthorn said

"But it's AWKWARD!" Izzy complained

"Ms. Lightwood, I have no interest in your personal lives what so ever" He said

"And that's the end of it, no complains" He added

I turned around and saw both of them with looks of disgust

"Aline Penhallow, and Helen Blackthorn, you'll do intimacy" He said

Helen was Mr. Blackthorn's niece and they always had a bit of family rivalry for some god knows what reason. He always humiliates her or does something to make her feel uncomfortable. It's quite funny really. I saw Helen who was glaring at Mr. Blackthorn and Aline with her eyes and mouth opened wide and I shot her an apologetic smile.

"Magnus Bane and Alec Lightwood, Flirty" Mr. Blackthorn said and I looked to see if he was kidding but he was dead serious

I saw Magnus with a sly smile and Alec turning into a shade of crimson red. Then After Mr. Blackthorn said everyone else's names and relationships I realized only me and one other person was left.

"Clarissa Fray and Jace Herondale, Love at first sight" He said at last

"It's Clary" I said

"Excuse me?" Mr. Blackthorn said, looking up from his blackboard

"Please call me Clary" I said once more

"Oh yes I keep forgetting, sorry clary" He replied

I turned to see Jace who was grinning and I smiled

I was actually quite happy with whom I ended up with and I can't get rid of these butterflies in my stomach. I'm probably just a bit hungry so I just shrugged.

"So here are the criteria each of you will have to fulfill in your pairs. Each relationship has a different sheet so don't lose it because I don't have any spares" He said

"Class Dismissed" He added finally

As we rushed out everyone was complaining about their partners

"How am I supposed to act like a sibling with Simon? The obvious choice is clearly Alec" She said

"I don't know" I said

"I'm not a Lesbian and I'm supposed to act intimate with a mundane!" Aline complained

Mundanes are what we called people who aren't in our clique.

"I know I feel you girl" I said patting her shoulder

"This is so awkward" I heard Alec say to Magnus

"I know but its ok darling, I can give you advice on how to be gay!" Magnus replied cheerfully throwing his arms in the air

I laughed because of how opened Magnus was with his sexuality

"I got a fucking nerd how am I supposed to act like friends with them?" Kaelie complained

Kaelie got paired with some girls who's name I can't remember and they have act like friends, truthfully she got away easy

"Kae you'll live" I said sarcastically

"Easy for you to say, your pair are only ones that make sense! Izzy have to pretend to have sibling rivalry with her boyfriend, Aline and Alec have to pretend to be gay, Magnus is feeling awkward having to flirt with his best friend, and I have to act like friends with some nerd!" She exclaimed

"All you have to do is pretend to fall in love with some guys thats actually hot, except the fact that he's a nerd is the only problem!" Izzy added

"Ermm I'm sorry?" I said

And they just rolled their eyes. Soon it was lunch time and I was super excited

"Uh Izzy?" I asked her

"Yes?" She replied

"I'm not feeling too well I need to go to the nurse's office. You guys go to lunch and I'll meet you later in English lit" I said lamely

"Ok sure I hope you feel better" She replied, but she knows I'm lying buy hey what are best friends for?

So I walked off towards the library feeling giddy.

I found Jace already there, reading some classic book and I strutted there making sure my hips swing and me looking sexy

"Hey" I said

"Oh hi" he replied then he looked up and his eyes widened but he stopped realizing what he was doing

"So I thought let's read the criteria for drama" I said

"OK, But why do you care?" He asked

"Well my parents are super strict, which is why I have to have A's and nothing less, or else they won't allow me to go out, have sleepovers or have my phone for a week" I said

"Wow that's harsh" He replied

"So the criteria" I said

"Yep" He said popping the _p _

We both skimmed the sheet but one statement stood out the most

_You and your partner have to share a 10 second kiss_

Both me and Jaces eyes widened and we both started blushing 10 fucking seconds? How am I supposed to breathe?

"WHAT?" we both yelled at the same time

* * *

**So that's all, haha I left you with a Cliffy (Evil smile) Anyways do you think I should write a chapter in someone else's P.O.V. other than Clary? If you do please review telling me who and why… If you guys want me to update more in the future, please Review and I MIGHT change starting from August 20th to write every Monday, Wednesday and Friday because this is just so fun to write, But only if you review! Maybe if I reach 20 reviews then I will, so tell your friends!**

**Also do you like youtubers? If you do please tell me and maybe I will start a TMI fanfic related to youtubers**

**Thank you so much and please R&R**

**Xoxo**

**Nicole**


	6. New Territories

**Hi I'm back and I'm stunned too! 19 reviews already? WHAT?! That's amazing, and the views! I love you guys, you make writing so much fun! Also I just watched the great Gatsby with Leonardo Dicaprio, and it's so sad, I didn't cry though! Also aren't you guys excited for The Mortal Instruments: City of Bones? Only 9 days! and Percy Jackson: Sea of Monsters I'm watching it this Thursday! **

**Finnick Odair Never Died: Ok first of all, I LOVE your name, I am a HUGE Hunger Games fan too and I was so upset that Finnick died! And thanks I'll try to do that!**

**MariFzeka286****: I'm so glad I didn't disappoint!**

**Greygirl2358: Haha you're very anticipating and I LOVE CLACE TOO!**

**GirlInHerOwnWorld: I'll try my best to do more Jace's P.O.V. and you reminded me MALEC! I completely forgot to do a malec scene! Omg Thank you so much!**

**Jessica: That depends if it's good or bad, but thanks anyways**

**Sapphira Volkov****: Thanks you're awesome too!**

**Ok so onto the Story! Oh and now I'm not sure when I'll be updating this week because schools starting! AHH I'm so excited and no I'm not delirious, it's just that my school doesn't give a lot of homework so I guess this story is kinda like homework except I enjoy it. I will definitely update on Monday and Friday but I might sneak in a few other chapters throughout this week! **

**Disclaimer: You probably know by now I'm do not own TMI**

* * *

Chapter 5: New territories

2 days ago (back in chapter three)

Magnus: P.O.V.

After Clary and Izzy dropped me down to my house, I walked directly to my room not wanting to face my dad. My dad is a serious Christian and when I told him I was gay, he freaked out. Luckily my mom is more understanding. My dad nearly threw me out, but my mom made a deal with him, that I will do all the chores around the house, including cleaning the toilets. Magnus Bane does not do chores, but I found this thing called a vacuum cleaner, and it's like magic! I clean the floor with it, clean the toilet bowl with it, clean the walls, windows, everything! It's super easy and in 15 minutes I'm done! So in my room I started to study for some lame English assignment where we have to write a poem about a person in your class anonymously, stupid. So I decided to write it on Alec. Izzy's brother, he's absolutely gorgeous, kind, handsome, muscular, and very straight. I frowned at that revolting idea. He has Black hair and piercing blue eyes. It's my favorite combination, because it was rare. Suddenly the door rang and I just rolled my eyes, no one can see me like this, I was completely de-glitter-fied and worse, I looked _normal._ Around the house, I'm forbidden to wear, anything sparkly or glittery, or colorful. Talk about freedom of expression. So I just usually wore a gray V-neck tee with a pair of black skinny jeans. Eckhhh. The door wouldn't stop ringing so I got up and answered it and surprisingly it was Alec. He was staring at me wide eyed full of disbelief.

"What?" I said annoyed

"Y-you ermm look..." He started to say before I cut him off saying

"Normal?" I asked with a cheeky smile

"Yeah" He smiled back

"Where's your glitter and colorful clothes?" He asked me

"Well when my parents found out I was gay they agreed to let me stay if I do chores and dress normally" I replied

"Anyways why are you here?" I asked

"Well umm I have a problem that only you can help me with" He said

"Oh what problem?" I asked raising one eyebrow up

"WellIthinkI'mgay" He says really quickly

"What? I couldn't quite catch that" I said

"I think I'm gay" He said

My eyes widened but inside I feel extremely happy and I don't know why

"Well here's no place to discuss such matter. Meet me before school tomorrow by that big palm tree near the schools parking lot" I said and he nodded

"Well see you tomorrow Magnus and thanks for agreeing to help me" he said whilst blushing madly

"Yes darling good bye, now have some rest and don't tell Izzy yet ok?" I asked him

"Ok, bye" He said again

"Bye" I said watching him walk towards his house which is directly in front of mine. I walked back into my house, but before closing the door, I saw Izzy's window and she was standing there with one eyebrow raised in suspicion and a mischievous smirk as if to say 'I'm going to figure this out' and I sigh

* * *

(Back to where last chapter ended)

Jace's P.O.V.

"WHAT!" Me and Clary yelled in unision

"SHHHHHHHH" The librian said

"Opps sorry" I said lowering my voice

"Kiss? 10 seconds? That's inappropriate" Clary said in horror

"Aren't you used to kissing random guys?" I asked

"What do you mean?" She asked

"I've been here for a week but gossip goes around fast but everybody knows the bossy posse don't do dating and only hook up except Magnus and Izzy, I know because both Kaelie and Aline tried to get me as their next victim and I refused" I answered proudly

"Wait what do you mean the bossy posse?" She asked

"You know, you, Isabelle, Aline and Kaelie" I replied

"No, we're called Glambitious and we made sure everyone new that!" She said angrily

"Well everybody calls you that. And anyways it's just a kiss, it won't matter I said calmly but to be honest I am excited for the kiss, I really like Clary and I haven't stopped thinking about her, which is crazy because I've been in this school for just a week.

"Just a kiss? I'm not some slut; I never hooked up with guys before. All I do is flirt with them for a day, and the next day, lead them on, nearly kiss them and then insult them." She said as if it does no harm

"Yes but that still break guys" I said

"Fine whatever, but we don't have to practice the kissing part until the VERY last day" She said

Suddenly I hear a loud bang near us

"Did you hear that? Clary asked me and I nodded

"Never mind anyways that seems good" I said as the school bell rings

"See you when?" I added

"Tomorrow" She said almost immediately

"Ok"

"Wait Afterschool ok? My friends will be suspicious onto why I keep skipping lunch" She said

"Ok so afterschool where?" I asked

"My house, I have to drive Izzy and Magnus home, so I'll text you the address and time." She said

"Ok bye" I said walking out the door

"Bye" She said quickly as we both headed to different direction to our respected classes

* * *

Izzy P.O.V.

Clary seem a little bit off these days, always sneaking away during lunch, making up lame excuses and looking triumphant when I look like I believe her. As if. So I decided to put my detective skills to the test and follow her. She headed into some weird part of the school I had never seen before and walked through big giant doors. After a couple of seconds, I followed suit. I grabbed a random book, large enough to cover my face and put sunglasses on so no one will know who I am. I looked around the library to find Clary and I saw her sitting in a tiny corner that is really easy to miss. Suddenly I saw a golden figure walking towards her and I realized its Jace Herondale, the nerdy, sexy new kid. I had to figure this out so I sat in the lane next to them and listened to their conversation.

"Aren't you used to kissing random guys?" Jace asked

"What do you mean?" Clary asked

"I've been here for a week but gossip goes around fast but everybody knows the bossy posse don't do dating and only hook up except Magnus and Izzy, I know because both Kaelie and Aline tried to get me as their next victim and I refused" he answered proudly

"Wait what do you mean the bossy posse?" She asked

"You know, you, Isabelle, Aline and Kaelie" Jace replied

And I gasped the bossy posse what the fuck?

"No, we're called Glambitious and we made sure everyone new that!" She said angrily

I nodded even though she can't see me, you go girl!

"Well everybody calls you that. And anyways it's just a kiss, it won't matter I said calmly

_Just_ a kiss?

"Just a kiss? I'm not some slut; I never hooked up with guys before. All I do is flirt with them for a day, and the next day, lead them on, nearly kiss them and then insult them." She said

And once again I nodded knowing Clary for 3 years; I know her routine inside out.

"Yes but that still break guys" Jace said

"Fine whatever, but we don't have to practice the kissing part until the VERY last day" She said

And that was when I accidentally knock over a shelf and books came collapsing on me I did a quiet yelp and bit my lip to stop me from screaming in pain

"Did you hear that? Clary asked me and I froze

"Never mind anyways that seems good" Jace said as I sigh in relief

"See you when?" he added

"Tomorrow" She said almost immediately

"Ok"

"Wait Afterschool ok? My friends will be suspicious onto why I keep skipping lunch" She said

Damn right we're suspicious, I gotta talk to her about it.

"Ok so afterschool where?" he asked

"My house, I have to drive Izzy and Magnus home, so I'll text you the address and time." She said

And I widened my eyes, what kinda game is she playing at?

"Ok bye" Jace said walking out the door

"Bye" She said quickly as they both turned away from each other.

Several seconds later I crept out of the library and ran to class, with my heels clicking loudly. As the school ended I rushed to Clary's car leaning against it with one eyebrow raised as she walked towards me.

"What is going on between you and Jace?" I said angrily as got into the driver's seat with Magnus behind us

"W-what?" She asked me with wide eyes.

**So another chapter done! I hope you like it without Clary's P.O.V. for once. **

**So are you into Zoella and Pointlessblogs? (British youtubers) If you are then I happily announce that ZALFIE is indeed REAL! Ahhh I'm bursting with happiness cuz their my OTP but sadly Jamie Campbell Bower and Lily Collins who are playing Jace and Clary in the new movie, just broke up after a year, which is quite sad because I really thought they were cute together. Oh well If they do make a sequel of TMI then I can see them together! And Zalfie makes up for it so YAY!**

**Anyways enough of my rambling about gossip. Until next time byeeeee!**

**Xoxo**

**Nicole**


	7. No Shit, Sherlock

**Hi everyone! I'm back and I'm so sorry for not updating soon! I was really busy and some motherfucking piggyback search engine ruined my google chrome, but hopefully when schools back on, I can ask somebody to help me. I saw 35 reviews which seriously got me so overwhelmed, but to some of you, you might be like whaaat, 35 us nothing, but to me it is, especially because every one of them is so nice! Which surprised me even more was that over 1,000 people had read this, and I am truly thankful. I will start PMing you if you have an account because I can't write to you all in a chapter sorry.**

**Guest: I'm glad you enjoy it!**

**Greygirl2358: I'm glad I can make you laugh! I knew I had to put the mundane thing in and I am generally going to make Mganus a very comedic character because He just makes me laugh!**

**Jessica: it's k I took it as a compliment anyway! **

**Guest: Sure I'll do that in the next chapter because this is just a filler chapter!**

**So those are the people who I can't PM to, but for the rest of you, go check your inbox and there'll be a message from me! **

**Disclaimer: Aren't I good enough to be Cassandra clare? NAHHH Shes a frickin genius!**

* * *

Chapter 6: No shit, sherlock

Clary's P.O.V.

"W..what?" I said in shock, why would Izzy ask me something like this?

"Well you've been sneaking around an awful lot and I know you don't have multiple headaches or stomach aches" She replied

"Well, ummm I do" I answered but she obviously didn't buy it

"I've seen you sneaking in the library every lunch time and coincidentally Jace is always there." She said

"Well, I go to the library to chill, and go on my phone, It's just the library is so much more peaceful and it does help me relax from all this stress I've been having lately you know because of Jonathan?" I said gradually speaking in only a whisper then I heard a gasp, both me and Izzy looked at Magnus who was clearly eavesdropping without bothering to hide it. He was leaning towards us, gaping as if in a trance. I snapped my fingers and he came back to reality. I looked down at and he has a copy of pop star on his lap with One direction on the front cover.

"Magnus just read about One Direction" I said feeling irritated

"W-what, oh yes yes 1D." He said flipping the pages of his magazine

"WHAT! ONE DIRECTION LIKES GIRLS? I THOUGHT THEY WERE GAY! PEOPLE SAID SO ON YOU-TUBE!" He yelled (A/N No offense to any directioners, tbh I don't have anything against them)

"Magnus would you shut up, we're trying to have a serious conversation here?" Izzy said while rolling her eyes

"Yes but Harry styles said he wants girl that makes him laugh, and Zayn wants a pretty girl! I mean what about sparkles? And don't get me started on Niall…" As he trailed of still speaking, but me and Izzy lived with him ranting about the most ridiculous things so we both blocked his voice and carried on without 'serious conversation'

"This is not over! I'm your best friend and if I find out that you lie, you will make me very upset!" She said. Then we arrived Izzy's house, Magnus hopped out of the car right away because, he has weekly subscriptions to teen vogue, and it sends to Izzy's house because Magnus's parents don't allow him to order magazines unless they're related to sports. After Magnus, Izzy strutted to her house while I followed. Her brother Alec has his own car which he has to 'share' with Izzy but she prefers riding with me. All three of us walked to Izzy's room and Magnus instantly sat on a fluffy bean chair and began reading his magazine. If you hadn't realized yet, then Magnus is terrible when reading fashion magazines because he comments on every single outfit there is and rambles on for hours

"Oh great he got his vogue" Izzy sighed

"Yep let the torture begin!" I said sarcastically

"OMG IZZY, CLARY, look at them! She's wearing an oversized jumper with leggings. LEGGINGS! IT'S A CRIME AGAINST FASHION!" He shrieked both me and Izzy looked over and saw that girl wearing a gorgeous jumper and she looked absolutel fine

"Magnus, it's not a big deal" I said

"NOT A BIG DEAL? IF SHE WANTED TO WEAR LEGGINGS THEY COULD HAVE AT LEAST ADDED SEQUINS! SHE SHOULD HAVE WORN LEATHER PANTS! WITH COMBAT BOOTS THAT ARE SPARKLY!" he screamed like a little girl around the room eyes wide and acted as if it was a big deal

"Hey umm guys I just got home and this insane amount of noise came from your room, so whats the big deal?" Alec said as he walked into the room with a confused expression

"Three words. Magnus. Teen. Vogue." Izzy said

"Ahh the worst combination. I'll leave you to it" He said smirking to Izzy and shooting me an apologetic look

"Bye Mags" He said flirtatiously

"Bye darling, next stay with me, I miss you!" Magnus said obviously flirting back

"will do" Alec said as walking out the door blushing madly

"What the hell was that Magnus" I shouted to Magnus once Alec was out of earshot who was examining Izzy's wardrobe

"Nothing" He yelled back

"Yeah right you were flirting with my brother" Izzy said

"No I wasn't" Magnus said like a 5 year old

"Yes you were!" I said, I mean we can play this game

"No I wasn't!' Magnus said again, walking out the closet

"Yes you were!" Both me and Izzy said in unison

"No I WASN'T!"

YES YOU WERE!"

'NO!"

"YES"

And that carried on for around 15 minutes until he said

"FINE I WAS OK!"

"YES YOU wait what?" I said

"I awas flirting with him, so what you know I'm gay" He said looking annoyed

"Well my brothers not, so let him be" Izzy said

"Sure whatever you say cuz you and Alec are oh so tight" He mumbled loud enough for only me to hear

"What's that supposed to mean?" I said

"Nothing, just drop ok?" He said

"fine, jesus" I said rolling my eyes

For the rest of the night we did drop it and we did various thing until finally me and Izzy were exhausted

"Come one time for us to get our beauty sleep" I said

"No but I wanna stay up all night, and jump around till we see the sun!" He said

"No when we see the sun, we need to go to school"

"C'mon, this is our house, this is our rules! We can't stop!" He said

"Technically it's my _parent's_ house Mags" Izzy said

"Just give me a reason, just a little bit's enough" He said

"You need a reason?" I questions

"I'm gonna pop some tags but I only got 20 dollars in my pocket!" He said until I looked at Izzy and realized what he was doing

"Don't say lyrics! Really? Up all night? We can't stop? Just Give me a reason? And Thift shop?" I said naming all the songs he quoted

"What? It's fun and keeps you confused" He grinned, I threw a pillow at him and I went to bed

"Goodnight guys" I sighed

"Goodnight"

"Nighty night night"

And we all went into peaceful slumber

Until I woke up to Izzy singing in her PJ's without a trace of makeup on her

**Izzy- **

**Yo, my best friend, best friend til the very end  
Cause best friends, best friends don't have to pretend  
You need a hand, and I'm right here right beside you  
You in the dark, I'll be the bright light to guide you  
'Member the times, times, times sneaking of the house  
All of the times, times, times that you had your doubts  
And don't forget all the trouble we got into  
We got something you can't undo, do**

**Laughing so damn hard  
Crashed your dad's new car  
All the scars we share  
I promise, I swear****  
**

Both-  
Wherever you go, just always remember  
That you gotta home for now and forever  
And if you get low, just call me whenever  
This is my oath to you!  
Wherever you go, just always remember  
You never alone, we're birds of a feather  
And we'll never change, no matter the weather  
This is my oath to you!

_Clary-_

_I know I drive you crazy, hmm, sometimes  
I know I called you lazy, and that's most times  
But you complete me, and that's no lie  
You are my tux-edo, and I'm your bow tie  
We in the car, sing, sing, singing our song  
Rocking the building, tear it down, like we king kong  
And in my eyes, you can't do, do no wrong  
You got a best friend sing, sing, sing along  
__  
__Laughing so damn hard  
Crashed your dad's new car  
All the scars we share  
I promise, I swear_

Both-  
Wherever you go, just always remember  
That you gotta home for now and forever  
And if you get low, just call me whenever  
This is my oath to you!  
Wherever you go, just always remember  
You never alone, we're birds of a feather  
And we'll never change, no matter the weather  
This is my oath to you!

Ohh, I'll never let you go  
Whoa, this is my oath to you!  
Ohh, Just thought that you should know  
Whoa, this is my oath to you!

Yeah!

Wherever you go, just always remember  
That you gotta home for now and forever  
And if you get low, just call me whenever  
This is my oath to you!  
Wherever you go, just always remember  
You never alone, we're birds of a feather  
And we'll never change, no matter the weather  
This is my oath to you!

**You should know, you should know, you should know,you should know yeah**  
Whoa, this is my oath to you!  
_You never alone, we're birds of a feather  
_Whoa, this is my oath to you!

Then after we sang, we laughed and collapsed on her bed because this is our song together because this song describes our friendship but what we didn't relized is that we fell onto Magnus in the process waking him up

"What did I miss?" Magnus said groggily and both me and Izzy continued laughing

* * *

**Ok so that's another chapter. I just did this chapter on only Clary because I didn't do her last chapter, but next chapter I will be doing Jace, Izzy, Magnus AND Alec's P.O.V. So get excited cuz its probably going to be good. I'll try to update on Monday but if I can't then I'm sorry in advanced because schools coming up on the 20****th**** so I have to prepare! So this chapter was just a filler and did you get it when Magnus was saying song lyrics?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any songs in the chapter**

**I hope you enjoyed this and if you are looking for a long fanfic and enjoys Gossip Girl I recommend you to read **

**Breakfast at the Basses by SimplyShelbySJL**

**which was actually basically what I was doing the past few days and trust me each chapter is 60 pages word doc and 61 chapters long which shows huge dedication so yeah.**

**Also did you watch Percy Jackson: Sea of monsters I did and I LOVED IT! I was soo good and Logan lerman *Sigh* I actually quite like him and Alexandria daddario together.**

**So enough of my rambling and BYE! Please Read and review cuz it means a lot to me and **

**Xoxo**

**Nicole ;) **


	8. Who Are You?

**Hi Y'all (Where did that come from?) **

**Ok so here's the chapter I promised you and I really wanted to post this chapter because tomorrow is Back to SCHOOL! I am so excited if you haven't noticed already, but anyways I think this chapter is pretty exciting because not only you will find Clace in this but also Sizzy and Malec! Yay! So last chapter I got only 3 reviews which I'm a bit disappointed about but then I saw that over 2,000 people have read my story and I just want to say thank you for reading it truly means so much! Anyways I want to tell you that I will update every Monday, Wednesday and Friday. I might also be able to post on the weekends but no promises! Anyways on to Chapter 7!(btw the prologue does not count as a chapter) **

**Also at the bottom I have exciting news to tell you!**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill, no ways in heavens am I Cassandra Clare.**

* * *

Chapter 7- Who are you?

Alec's P.O.V.

So I woke up this morning with and uneasy feeling in my stomach and I know it's because I have to meet Magnus at school today. At first I thought when I first started going out with girl's, None of them gave me sparks. I always thought maybe I just had to wait for the right girl but she never came. Soon when this year started I became more and more attracted to my sister Isabelle's sparkly friend who is in the same grade as me Magnus. Every time I'm near him, my face is flushed and I can't stop thinking about him so I think I'm gay, but I'm not sure so I have to ask Magnus who is extremely open to his sexuality. So I got dressed, I wore a black and white striped tee with a gray blazer on top and some dark jeans. I made sure I looked good enough and then I headed downstairs for breakfast. After breakfast I went to my car and drove to school. Izzy likes to ride with Clary and Magnus because she doesn't want to ride with me. We are pretty close but because I'm a year older than her, we have completely different timetable so we barely see each other at school. I parked my car in the schools parking lot and I went over to Magnus who was leaning over a giant oak tree. I found Magnus easily because of the amount of glitter he wore. Once I arrived my stomach is still in knots and I nervously said

"Hi"

"Hey" Magnus said cheerfully

"Soooo" I said awkwardly

"Yes well about you, are you hundred percent you're gay?" He ask

"Well I'm not sure" I said

"Well there's only one way to find out" He said smiling

"What do you me….." I got cut of buy Magnus who crushed his lips on mine and instantly I felt sparks, my entire body feels like it's on fire but in a good way. Then Magnus pulled away and in my opinion, it was too soon.

"So?" Magnus said raising an eyebrow

"Oh yes I'm definitely gay" I said confidently

"Ok so the next thing is to tell your family" He said and I felt my stomach go into knots again.

"Ok so when?" I said nervously

"You don't tell your parents yet, you should tell Izzy first because she's your sister so naturally she might be more understanding than your family and I suggest you tell when you go home because if you tell her now, you're just going to cause her to worry" he said

"Ok but how do I tell my parents then?" I ask

"Well that's for you and Izzy to figure out and you can tell your friends when you feel like you're ready ok?" He said

"Yep and Magnus thanks" I said and I am genuinely thankful

"No problem, also one more thing." He said

"Would you like to go out and grab something to eat tomorrow?" he asked

"Like one a date?" I asked _please say yes please say yes please say yes_

"Yes of course you idiot" He said playfully

"Ok sure" I said

"Ok I'll text you everything! BYE!" He said cheerfully as he skipped like a little girl into school, as I walked smiling and shaking my head.

I am so excited for our date! I mean yeah I'll have to tell Izzy today, but whatever I'm going out with Magnus bane!

* * *

Izzy's P.O.V.

I went into school with Clary and I noticed that Alec was happier than usual, infact, he was practically _glowing_ which is weird because Alec lightwood does not glow.

"So pea brain why so happy today?" I said as I walked over to my brother

"Oh no-nothing" He stuttered

"Oh by the way did anyone ever told you that you're a bad liar?" I said smirking at him.

"No anyways go to go, talk to you later" He said as he went to his class. It's hilarious to know that me the younger sibling can scare my older brother like that. I wish Max was in town. He went with my parents to Idris which was where my parents grew up. I sighed and I went into bio.

I walked over to Simon who was my lab partner which I'm grateful for because he's my boyfriend and he's super smart so he's great at bio.

"Hey babe" He said as I sat next to him

"Hi" I said as I kissed him

"Hey are you ok?" He asked me looking concerned

"Yeah I was just thinking about Max and also did you noticed Alec's acting really strange recently?" I asked

"Nope" He said popping the p

"Well today he was glowing" I said exaggerating the word glowing

"Maybe it's because he finally found a girlfriend" He said

"Yes but he's Alec Lightwood, since when has he ever had a girlfriend that lasted over a week?" I asked

"Maybe it's _the one_" He said

"The one?" I asked raising an eyebrow

"Yeah like the one girl that every time you're around, butterflies are in your stomach and even just a small touch of their skin on yours has sparks" He said

"And how do you know this?" I challenged

"Well because I feel it every day with my girlfriend" he said with a smile

"Oh and who might this lucky girl be?" I asked playfully

"Well she's tall, pretty, has the most amazing eye and long jet black hair" he said

"Aww" I cooed as I gave him a long passionate kiss. It was amazing until someone ruined it

"Umm Miss Lightwood, Mr Lewis, I appreciate it if you don't show any PDA in this lab because it makes us all uncomfortable" Said our bio teacher Mrs. Carstairs

"Sorry" Simon murmured as she walked back to her desk

"Anyways class as I was saying before we have a new classmate" She said then I girl walked in with light brown skin, curly brown hair and dark brown eyes and I also noticed she has curves, and her tight shirt made it obvious. I looked over at Simon who can't stop staring.

"Hi I'm Maia"

* * *

Jace's P.O.V.

So I walked over to library and went to our usual corner and I waited as I see clary walked towards me. I smiled and looked at her and damn she looked smoking

"Hi" I smiled

She said nothing as she pulled my hands tugging me

"Shhhh Izzy suspects we're meeting each other" She said in a hushed voice as she led me to the door

"So?" I asked raising an eyebrow

"Well we should meet in a different place" She said

"OK where?" I asked

"Just follow me" She said as we walked out of the school and towards the giant oak tree

"Umm ok?" I said but it came out more like a question.

Then we walked through these trees and I feel like I'm walking through a forest. Birds were chirping, sun was shining and I had the most gorgeous girl in front of me. What more could a guy ask for?

"So you're not gonna kill me or something right?" I joked

"nope, we're almost there" She said

After 2 minutes or so, Clary stopped walking causing me to bump into her

"We're here" She said

I looked over her and I saw the most amazing place ever. There was a waterfall and the water glistened from the sun. Trees were surrounding us and near by a tree that strected to the middle of the water fall with a string tied one the end so we can swing across. It was perfect

"Wow" I said

"Yeah, this is where I always come to think about things" She said as she pulled out a blanket form her bag and placed it on the floor

"Come" She said as she patted the place right beside so I walked over and sat beside her

"Here I got some sandwiches for us" She said as she pulled out 2 turkey sandwiched and 2 bottle of ginger ale

"Damn girl, how many things can you fit in a purse?" I asked

"Well I don't know I guess It's magic" She said

"ahah Magic. If only that existed" I wondered out loud

"Yeah, Anyways tell me bit more about yourself" She said

"Well do you remember that guy Jonathan Christopher?" I asked as she nodded her head

"Well that's who I am" I said as her eyes widened

"Omg really? I loved you, but you don't look like him" she said

"Well my parents didn't want me to be swarmed with fans and paparazzi, so they told me to wear contacts and always wear a hat to cover my blonde hair" I said

"Well prove it" She said

"OK what do want me to sing?" I asked

"Ummm I don't know" She said

"Surprise me" She said as she twirled her hair.

"OK" I said and started to sing

If I was Jay-Z, you'd be my Beyonce  
We could rock the nation like they do  
And if I was Da Vinci, you'd be Mona Lisa  
Paint a smile perfectly on you.  
And if I was James Dean, you could be my Audrey  
Breakfast at Tiffany's for two.  
So throw me away  
Cause if I were a boomerang  
I'd turn around and come back to you.  
Back back to you you, yeah yeah,  
You you yeah yeah.

I looked at clary and she was gaping

If you want to, we'll take the world by storm.  
Show you places, you've never been before.  
LA, New York, what are you waiting for?  
Drop him, take me, cause I love you more.

I kept looking at her I saw her smiling

If I was Jay-Z, you'd be my Beyonce  
We could rock the nation like they do  
And if I was Da Vinci, you'd be Mona Lisa  
Paint a smile perfectly on you.  
And if I was James Dean, you could be my Audrey  
Breakfast at Tiffany's for two.  
So throw me away  
Cause if I were a boomerang  
I'd turn around and come back to you.  
Back back to you you, yeah yeah,  
You you, yeah yeah.

Let's pop champagne, fake like we're billionaires.  
Just you and me, ain't much but we don't care.  
You look so good, I love when people stare.  
You on my arm, tryin' to keep you there.

If I was Jay-Z, you'd be my Beyonce  
We could rock the nation like they do  
And if I was Da Vinci, you'd be Mona Lisa  
Paint a smile perfectly on you.  
And if I was James Dean, you could be my Audrey  
Breakfast at Tiffany's for two.  
So throw me away  
Cause if I were a boomerang  
I'd turn around and come back to you.  
Back back to you you, yeah yeah,  
You you, yeah yeah.  
You you, yeah yeah.  
You you, yeah yeah.

Doesn't matter what you do  
I'll be there for you, I'll be there for you, yeah  
Doesn't matter what you say, cause I'm here to stay.  
What I'm tryin' to say, yeah  
Doesn't matter what you do,  
I'll be there for you, I'll be there for you, yeah  
Doesn't matter what you say, cause I'm here to stay.  
What I'm tryin' to say

If I was Jay-Z, you'd be my Beyonce  
We could rock the nation like they do  
And if I was Da Vinci, you'd be Mona Lisa  
Paint a smile perfectly on you.  
And if I was James Dean, you could be my Audrey  
Breakfast at Tiffany's for two.  
So throw me away  
Cause if I were a boomerang  
I'd turn around and come back to you.  
Back back to you you, yeah yeah,  
You you, yeah yeah.  
You you, yeah yeah.

Throw me away  
Cause if I were a boomerang  
I'd turn around and come back to you.  
Right back to you.

After I finished singing I saw Clary had an amused look on her face

"I love that song!" She exclaimed

"And I can't believe you're Jonathan! I used to be obsessed with you. I saw magazines saying that you're MIA, I guess you're here that's why" She said

"Yep, so tell me about you" I asked

"I can't" She said as she lowered her eyes

* * *

**Ok that's all I have today, I have to take a shower a go to bed in 10 minutes! So the exciting news is that if you review this chapter I will PM you a teaser of next chapter! **

**Anyways hope you enjoyed this!**

**Read and Review, cuz it means a lot to me!**

**Xoxo**

**Nicole**


	9. Are You Kidding Me!

**Hi guys so 48 reviews! I was on the school bus; casually check this story and my eyes popped out to see so many reviews in 1 day! Thanks so much! Also I did send out teasers yesterday and the replies are so funny! I will try doing more teasers in the future and no worries you don't have to wait long for an update so I won't keep you hanging. Also last chapter I forget to say that the song Jace sang was called Boomerang by The summer set and it's amazing but I don't own it!**

**Greygirl2358-aww I'm so glad I made you laugh! I wish I could send you a teaser but you don't have an account. Maybe you should consider signing up!**

**Anyways I'm back at school with no homework :D but my beloved class is split up **** My class was together for the past 2 years and we all became quite close. We had almost every lesson together, but this year we only have LPS, IT DT, Art and Drama together and I'm really sad about that. My new class was together for 2 years too, but only our class got split up, so I feel like an intruder to their class and I had to sit on my own! Can you believe it! One of the girls in that used to be my best friend! But I saw your reviews and I felt all better! I want to thank all of you who had favorite and followed this story and thanks for reading! I have 3,000 views already! 2 days ago i had 2,000 so every time I update more and more views come and it amazes me! Disclaimer: you know the drill; I don't own the mortal instruments.**

* * *

Chapter 8: Are you kidding me!

Clary's P.O.V.

"I can't" I said lowering my eyes

"Why?" He asked, his face full of confusion

"Well I just can't" I said knowing he would hate, feel disgusted by me

Then he leaned in, and whispered (**A/N people who I sent teasers to, who thought they were gonna kiss?) **

"Clary you can trust me. I will keep you secret buried into my soul and no matter what I will be there for you" He said, grabbing my wrist sending shivers down my spine

"No I can't I'm sorry" I said getting away from his grasp and running back to school with tears in my eyes. Come clary you're stronger than this! I thought to myself, but it's just that Jace makes me feel different. He makes me feel the only girl in the world and I love it even though I knew I would ruin my rep if I went out with him or simply being seen with him have a nice conversation without either of us snapping at each other or me flirting and seducing him. I can't tell him about my past. Even though Izzy knew about Jonathan raping me, she doesn't know the full story, no one does and I intend to keep it that way.

I ran into the girls bathroom and sat in the cubicle I looked into my bag and say a pocket knife in my bag which I carry with me all the times since Jon. I looked back and forth from the knife to my wrist and I hated myself. If I never got with Jonathan, then I wouldn't be labeled as the school slut. Ever since he did _that _to me. I vowed to never get into another serious relationship and become a professional serial heart breaker. So I picked up my knife and slowly cutting my wrist. I did one streak first because I knew that I could easily make some excuse about it and I let my blood fall. I felt pain and it hurts like shit but I know this is a way to help me feel relieved and I took a deep breath and walked out of my cubicle. I dabbed blood of my wrist with a paper towel and fixed my makeup and headed out to my next class. I had never felt so terrible before after the move. I felt like that hopeless little girl all over again except this time I actually looked strong. I went to Drama which unfortunately was my next class, but I didn't want to face Jace so soon after I fled away from him, leaving him there besides the waterfall. I didn't want to act in love with him because I know a person like me is incapable of loving. I don't even love my mom or dad. They always thought they did the best for me but they end up making things worse. My dad was better than mom but he still push buttons. As soon as I walked into the auditorium I saw that I was 5 minutes late and everyone was on the stage practicing with their partners with Jace next to Mr Blackthorn.

"Clary you're late" He said to me

"Umm I'm sorry" I said quietly staring at my feet

"Clary what happened?" Jace said grabbing my wrist looking at it with a bewildered expression

"Did you cut yourself?" he whispered only loud enough for me to hear

I immediately looked at him wide eyed "What kind of freak do you peg me for? I don't cut myself" I said defensively

"I tripped and some idiot decided it was funny to cover the girl bathroom up with pins, and one especially sharp one slit across my wrist" I added

"OK geez chill out, I was just worried" He said

"'Worried? Like you care" I snorted

"Ok Jace, clary I suggest you two starts acting like you're in love please. Also you will perform this in front of the sophomore students" he said

"But it's just a 1 minute performance" Kaelie complained

"Yes but now with you relationship, I want you to make up a scenario to fit each of your relationship. But Mr. Herondale, Ms Fray I want you two do specifically what I ask for ok?" he said

"But why us?" I asked

"Because you two are our best actors" He said

"Umm ok?" I said but sounding more like a question

"Yes anyways I want you two to fall in love when you first meet but, Clary you have to be mean to Jace whiles Jace I want you to be arrogant rude and have a huge ego. I want you two to be fighting at first but gradually admit your feelings" he said as I glare at Jace

"So what should we practice first?" I asked Jace as soon as Mr. Blackthorn left

"Oh by the way I want you to practice a 20 second kiss first!" He yelled after us

"WHAT! 20!" We both yelled in unision

"Yes 20" He said

"But you said 10 on the sheet" Jace complained

"Well I changed it and also I want this kiss to be passionate so I require tongues" he said as if it was the most obvious thing ever

"Now chop chop I want to see you kiss" He said as he walked to Izzy and Simon who were gaping at us like the rest of the class

"OK so umm we should kiss?" Jace said nervously

"Umm yeah" I said

"On a count of three one two three" He said leaning closer and closer.

Until his lips are on mine.

* * *

Alec's P.O.V

"Hey Iz?" I went to my sister who was in her room listening to the worst music ever

"What?" She said looking up at me

"I need to talk to you" I said calmly

"OK?" She said looking worried

"Well I'm gay" I said

"WHAT!" she yelled, I couldn't read her expression and I can't seem to figure out if she's happy or horrified

"I'm sorry Iz but I am and I think I like like Magnus" I said

"I KNEW OMG FINALLY YOU ADMITTED IT OMG I AM RIGHT OMG OMG OMG" She said squealing and jumping around her room in nothing my her lacy bra and thong. If I was straight I would've blushed and tell my friends who would say how lucky I am to see her so underdressed but this sight unfazed me. True this was this first time I see my sister with such little clothing but I was fine with it.

"So you're not made or disgusted with me?" I asked

"Are you kidding me! of course not you're my brother" She said

"Umm k?" I said still in shock

"So when are we gonna tell mom and dad?"

* * *

Simon's P.O.V.

So after Bio ended, Izzy headed over to find Clary while I walked slowly to my next class. On the way I saw the new girl so I headed over to say hi

"Hi I'm Simon" I said to her

"Maia" She said shyly

"Hey you know in class I saw you playing dungeons and dragons" I said to her

"Oh yeah. I lovenerdy stuff, but I also love video games. You play?" She asked

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME I'm OBSESSED WITH D&D what video games do you play?"

"Umm Halo, Call of duty, you know the usual" She replied

My eyes widened to know such girl would play such games. Clary, Izzy and Magnus always make fun of me and occasionally Kaelie and Aline would tease me too.

"Hey we should hang out together sometimes you know" I said

"Yeah sure" She said

"How about you come by my house on Friday 6:00 so we can play CoD4?" I asked

"Yeah sure but you can't beat me!" She teased

"Hey I'm really good! Anyways I'll text you my address" I said

"OK It's a date!" She said

"bu" Before I could say anything about how me and Izzy are dating, she went off cheerfully

Suddenly I felt someone hugging me from behind and starts kissing my neck. I turned around and saw Izzy

"hey babe" She said

"Hey" I replied

"So come by my place Friday, don't be late, remember 6:00" she said then she quickly pecked me on my lips and she too went off cheerfully before I could tell her I had other plans I sighed

What have I got myself into?

* * *

**Ok another chapter done! Clary's P.O.V. was a tad bit depressing wasn't it? But then I added Alec's and Simon's P.O.V. which was more cheerful so that's alright. Next Chapter will have more Clace and Detective will once again appear so yay! Anyways, review and I will send you a teaser. Also can you wait for the Mortal Instruments! I have school but I'll probably got out with my friend who is another TMI fan and we will watch it together on the weekend! I am bursting with excitement! Anyways Read and Review because it means a lot to me also PM me anytime you want **** Until Friday Friday gotta get down on Friday! (Sorry had to do that!)**

**Xoxo**

**Nicole**


	10. The Intense Music Lesson

**Hi Guys I am forever sorry for the late upload, it's just that I just had to get used to going back to school and I was SO tired on Friday, then yesterday, I went to watch The mortal instruments with my mom and I loved it though I wish they didn't change something's ! Now my mom is reading the book (eye roll) I asked to read it ages ago and now she finally did. Now I can triumphantly say 'I told you so'. Ok so I had a bit of writers block but I'm back! So I'm currently reading Hunger Games fanfic's and fuck they are good! Also thanks for the reviews! I am so grateful and I almost have 4,000 reviews which again made my eyes pop out of my head!**

**Greygirl2358- I love Malec too! Gonna give some more of them! And also I'm glad you're considering making an account **

**Guest- Yeah haha**

**Ok anyways sorry for those who I didn't send teasers last chapter. If that was you please PM me so I can send you the next one **

**Disclaimer-not Cassandra clare**

* * *

Chapter 9: The Intense Music Lesson

Alec's P.O.V

After hearing Izzy's response to me being gay, I'm really confident in telling my parents, but I decided to tell them after things are going well with Magnus because when I come out, I want Magnus to be there with me. So I got ready for our date which I am thrilled about. It's Friday and I am so excited! Magnus said this date will be fancy, which does not surprise me because I mean, it's Magnus bane, he goes hard or goes home. So I wore a blue velvet suit which I bought for last years Prom but couldn't go cause I got a terrible stomach flu. I heard the door ring and I ran down. I opened the door and I saw him. I can't believe I'm on a date with him! I am definitely falling. Hard. I'm not sure if anyone would approve of him though, but Izzy's got my back I have to adapt to this new place I'm exploring.

"Hi" I said nervously

"Hey" He said, with a grin

"You look absolutely amazing! I exclaimed and he did. He looked like he stepped out of A&F ad, and just added some glitter to it.

"You too" he said eyeing my suit

"Shall we?" He added

"We shall" I said playing along with being formal

(**A/N Hehe in the teaser who thought it was clace? I changed a bit of the teaser here because I just roughly did the teaser, it was kinda like a draft. Also congrats NemiTheVeggieEater as the only person who guessed it's Malec!)**

We walked over to his car which was a Black Panemera Porsche** (Same car I have!) **and he drove toTaki's which is an extremely high class restauraunt, we stepped in and instantly I see people playing the harp, violin, piano, and cello which was really awesome.

"Table for two reserved under the name bane" Magnus said

"Ah yes bane, your waiter will soon come to serve you" the receptionist said as she brought us to the table

"Hi I'm Seelie and I'll be your waiterss this evening what do want?" Seelie asked us as I looked at the menu

"Umm the I want the Sirloin Steak, raw served with coleslaw and mashed potatoes" Magnus said

"Um I'll have the same" I said, I mean I have no idea what to order as I looked up I saw Seelie batting her eyelashes at me while shoving her boobs in my face as she reach for the menu on the table

"Haha she was flirting with you" Magnus said as soon as she walked away.

"I can tell, after she shoved her double d's in my face" I said while shivering

"Actually C's because she was obviously wearing a push up bra and black lace thong" He said as if it's the most casual thing to say

"umm how do you know she was wearing a thong?" I asked

"Well when she walked away her skirt rid up so you could she half of her ass" He said

I shivered again "Ok that was gross, she's obviously a slut" I said

"Yup, anyways did you tell Izzy?"

"Yeah she screamed in my ear"

"I take it she took the news well?"

"Yeah, and caused me to be temporarily deaf for like half an hour" I said as he laughed.

"Aww Honey you're so adorable" he said reaching for my hand just as Seelie came with our food. She set down our plates and blushed as she saw our hand I laughed knowing she was probably embarrassed for flirting with a guy, that's not only on a date, but is also gay. I think I can get used to this.

* * *

Clary's P.O.V

Sparks, fireworks, electricity, you name it but it's impossible. I've kissed several victims before when they force themselves on me but never before was there sparks. After exactly 20 seconds he pulled away and he looked as stunned as I am. I looked at Blackthorn looking triumphant and I wanted to murder him. I looked around us and not to my surprise, everyone was staring. I glared at all the mundanes while I pulled a don't ask look to the Glambitous. Then I realized something. I've fallen for Jace Herondale. I gasped in disbelief and people Izzy's expression was a 'TELL ME THE DETAILS AS SOON AS WE GO HOME' look. Then the bell rang and I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. I ran out of school and drove off to Izzy's house. I went into her room and packed my things. I drove home and I crept to my room. I spent the rest of the night reading, listening to music and doing homework, I was glad that neither of my parents realized I was home. Then I sat on my bed and cried. I didn't want to like any guy. The last time I had a boyfriend he tore to pieces. I wasn't in love with him, but I did love him. I cried myself to sleep and did the same thing for the entire weekend. My parents never noticed me and I only ate an apple every day, when I'm certain no one was home. I looked at my phone and saw 20 missed calls and voicemails all from Izzy, Simon and Magnus

On Monday I took a quick shower and got ready for school. I climbed out of my window which has a big tree in front of it and I climbed down the tree. I got into my car and drove to school knowing Izzy and Magnus probably would be driving themselves. I quickly went to the waterfall where both me and Jace were on Friday. I waited until I decided to go to music. I ran in and everybody was looking at me. The first person I saw was Izzy who looked like crap. She looked normal aside the fact her eyes were puffy and red. Then I saw Simon who was extremely pale and his eyes looked lifeless. I needed to know what happened to them then I saw Jace. Oh shit I'm screwed.

"Ms. Fray, I'm glad you finally decided to join us." Mr. Morgenstern said coldly

"Umm I'm sorry" I mumbled as I went to my seat which coincidentally was next to Jace's

"Nah uh you were the last one here Ms Fray, I'm afraid you'll have to perform" He said

"Mr. Herondale go to the back of the classroom and play the piano" Mr. Morgenstern ordered

I sighed and walked to the stage

I took a deep breath and started singing

When your soul finds the soul it was waiting for  
When someone walks into your heart through an open door  
When your hand finds the hand it was meant to hold  
Don't let go  
Someone comes into your world  
Suddenly your world has changed forever

My eyes met Jace's golden ones and our eyes locked as he started to play along to the piano without looking at his hands. Playing each key perfectly

No there's no one else's eyes  
That could see into me  
No one else's arms can lift  
Lift me up so high  
Your love lifts me out of time  
And you know my heart by heart

I kept looking at Jace while still fully aware everyone was looking at us

When you're one with the one you were meant to be find  
Everything falls in place, all the stars align  
When you're touched by the cloud that has touched your soul  
Don't let go  
Someone comes into your life  
It's like they've been in your life forever

No there's no one else's eyes  
That could see into me  
No one else's arms can lift  
Lift me up so high  
Your love lifts me out of time  
And you know my heart by heart

I reached my hand out as if reaching for him

So now we've found our way to find each other  
So now I found my way, to you

No there's no one else's eyes  
That could see into me

No there's no one else's eyes  
That could see into me  
No one else's arms can lift  
Lift me up so high  
Your love lifts me out of time  
And you know my heart by heart

And you know my heart by heart

And you know my heart by heart

And you know my heart by heart

Everyone clapped and I quickly looked away from him and blushed WHAT IS HAPPENING TO MEEEEEE!

"Very good Ms. Fray. Now who's next?" Mr. Morgenstern said

"I am" Said a cold voice and I turned and to my surprise, that cold voice was Izzy's she strutted to the stage and she grabbed a bass guitar as she motioned the band to play. She whispered the song name and started playing. The lightwoods parents require each of their kids to play an Instrument and Izzy chose guitar, and the bass made her look badass. Alec played the drums and the youngest lightwood, Max plays the violin. Max is often away with their parents on business trips so we always spoil him rotten when he comes home. The she starts singing with an intense glare

I used to bite my tongue and hold my breath  
Scared to rock the boat and make a mess  
So I sat quietly, agreed politely  
I guess that I forgot I had a choice  
I let you push me past the breaking point  
I stood for nothing, so I fell for everything

I followed her stare and I saw she giving Simon who was as pale as sheet

You held me down, but I got up  
Already brushing off the dust  
You hear my voice, your hear that sound  
Like thunder, gonna shake your ground  
You held me down, but I got up  
Get ready cause I've had enough  
I see it all, I see it now

She pumped her fist in the air still looking mad

I got the eye of the tiger, the fire, dancing through the fire  
Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me ROAR  
Louder, louder than a lion  
Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me ROAR  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You're gonna hear me roar

Now I'm floating like a butterfly  
Stinging like a bee I earned my stripes  
I went from zero, to my own hero

You held me down, but I got up  
Already brushing off the dust  
You hear my voice, your hear that sound  
Like thunder, gonna shake your ground  
You held me down, but I got up  
Get ready 'cause I've had enough  
I see it all, I see it now

Izzy looked so fierce I was so scared. I had never seen her this mad or broken hearted

I got the eye of the tiger, the fire, dancing through the fire  
'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me ROAR  
Louder, louder than a lion  
'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me ROAR  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You're gonna hear me roar

Roar-or, roar-or, roar-or

I got the eye of the tiger, the fire, dancing through the fire  
'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me ROAR  
Louder, louder than a lion  
'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me ROAR  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You're gonna hear me roar

Then she grins and walked back to her seat, satisfied as she saw poor Simon looking terrified and full of guilt

"ummm, ok 2 more volunteers then class will end" Mr. Morgenstern said looking scared. His expression was priceless; I had to bite my tongue from laughing.

"May I go next?" Simon said quietly

"Of course Mr. Lewis" Mr. Morgenstern said as he muttered

"Idiot" knowing Izzy sang that song to him

Then he quietly sings

If you ever leave me, baby,  
Leave some morphine at my door  
Cause it would take a whole lot of medication  
To realize what we used to have,  
We don't have it anymore.

He looked so broken it broke my heart.

There's no religion that could save me  
No matter how long my knees are on the floor, oh  
So keep in mind all the sacrifices I'm making  
To keep you by my side  
And keep you from walking out the door.

Cause there'll be no sunlight  
if I lose you, baby  
There'll be no clear skies  
if I lose you, baby  
Just like the clouds,  
my eyes will do the same if you walk away  
Everyday, it will rain,  
rain, rain

He was looking at Izzy with pleading eyes while she avoided his gaze

I'll never be your mother's favorite  
ah ,Your daddy can't even look me in the eye  
Oooh if I were in their shoes, I'd be doing the same thing  
Saying there goes my little girl  
walking with that troublesome guy

But they're just afraid of something they can't understand  
Oooh well little darling watch me change their minds  
Yeah for you I'll try, I'll try, I'll try, I'll try  
I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding  
If that'll make it right

Cause there'll be no sunlight  
if I lose you, baby  
There'll be no clear skies  
if I lose you, baby  
Just like the clouds,  
my eyes will do the same if you walk away  
Everyday, it will rain,  
rain, rain

Ooooh Don't just say  
goodbye, don't just say, goodbye  
I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding  
If that'll make it right

Finally Izzy turns her head and met his eyes, with tears welling in her eyes.

Cause there'll be no sunlight  
if I lose you, baby  
There'll be no clear skies  
if I lose you, baby  
Just like the clouds,  
my eyes will do the same if you walk away  
Everyday, it will rain,  
rain, rain, rain...

I saw Izzy with Mascara running down her eyes and Simon walking to his seat with his head hanging down in sadness. Looking around the class, a lot of the girls were crying and I touched my cheeks which were wet as well. I had never seen my two friends so broken and sad. Then I felt some one patting me in comfort and I looked to see it was Jace with a concerned expression on his face. He handed me a tissue and I smiled at him grateful that he was being so nice. I felt guilty I wasn't there for my friends when they needed me.

"Umm can I be the last person to sing Mr. M?" Jace said

"Wow 4 people volunteering today. How rare" Mr. Morgenstern said looking pleased as he gestured Jace to go up

You know I've always got your back girl  
So let me be the one you come running to, running to, r-r-running  
I said it's just matter of fact girl  
You just call my name  
I'll be coming through, coming through, I'll be coming

He looked at me and my stomach did a flip

On the other side of the world  
It don't matter, I'll be there in two, I'll be there in two, I'll be there in two  
I still feel it every time  
It's just something that you do  
Now ask me why I want to

Then he started dancing around and walking to me my eyes widened as he took my hand and pulled me close to him

It's everything about you, you, you  
Everything that you do, do do  
From the way that we touch baby  
To the way that you kiss on me  
It's everything about you, you, you  
The way you make it feel, new, new, new  
Like every party is just us two,  
And there's nothing I could point to,  
It's everything about you, you, you  
Everything about you, you, you  
It's everything that you do, do do  
It's everything about you

He let me go but as he walked back to the front of the class he kept looking at me as everbody was dancing along to the song. I can't help but smile and blush

Yes I like the way you smile with your eyes  
Other guys see it but don't realize that it's my, my loving  
There's something about your laugh that makes me want to have to  
There's nothing funny so we laugh at n-n-nothing

Then to my surprise, he took of his nerdy disguise, he took off that hideous shirt and it revealed a muscle tee which made me melt as I saw izzy's eyes widened

Every minute's like our last so  
Let's just take it real slow  
Forget about the clock, that's tick-tick-ticking

I still feel it every time  
It's just something that you do  
Now ask me why I want to do

Then he took of his glasses and threw them to he floor

It's everything about you, you, you  
Everything that you do, do do  
From the way that we touch baby  
To the way that you kiss on me,  
It's everything about you, you, you  
The way you make it feel, new, new, new  
Like every party is just us two,  
And there's nothing I could point to,  
It's everything about you, you, you  
Everything about you, you, you  
It's everything that you do, do do  
It's everything about you

He carried on dancing which was extremely professional never looking away

And you have always been the only one I wanted  
And I wanted you to know without you I can't face it  
All we wanna have is fun  
But they say that we're too young  
Let them say what they want

Finally he walked to me again right next to me

It's everything about you, you, you  
Everything that you do, do do  
From the way that we touch baby  
To the way that you kiss on me  
It's everything about you, you, you  
It's everything that you do, do do  
Like every party is just us two,  
And there's nothing I could point to  
It's everything about you, you, you  
Everything about you, you, you  
It's everything that you do, do do  
It's everything about you

Then he stopped and I smiled as he kissed my cheek sending sparks through me

Then the bell rang

"Class dismissed, Great job Mr. Herondale, you have a great voice which sounds awfully familiar" He said as we all exited the classroom

As I went to my locker I couldn't take it any longer as I pushed jace to a locker and pressed my lips on his. He was surprised at first but then he deepened the kiss and he bit my lip as I opened my mouth letting him in. I felt his tongue in my mouth and I moaned I felt like I was on fire! Until a sassy voice interrupting us

"As Much as I like to see you two get rid of the sexual tension and sticking each other's tongue down your throat, I need to get to my locker, because I need MY VOGUE NOW SHOO!" I turned and saw Magnus what a surprise, I rolled my eyes and blushed

"Waterfall lunchtime" I heard Jace whispered to me in a low sexy voice which made me have shivers as he walked away. I turned to see everybody in the hallway looking at me gaping. I just realized I made a scene. Whoops.

Finally it was lunch time! I went to the waterfall and saw Jace already there. I smiled and instantly he said

"What are we?"

* * *

**So that's it! Yup this chapter was the longest I've ever done (Partly cuz of the songs!) Yep so is clace togeether? What happened with Sizzy? Anyways next chapter Izzy will be spying again! So look out for that and also, Review for a teaser! I will try my best to upload tomorrow but I can't promise you anything :/ Also this chapter is a more fun chapter so it wasn't on the main plot, but things will be normal again and you will find out more about Jonathan and what he did! So hope you R&R because that makes my day! **

**Also I don't own the songs here: **

**Heart by Heart By Demi Lovato (It was in the movie too)**

**Roar by Katy Perry (BEST SONG EVER, LISTEN TO IT!)**

**It will rain By Bruno mars (It was in Twilight Breaking dawn part 1)**

**Everything about you by One Direction (Had to listen to almost every song on my playlist to find a song for that scene!)**

**I love you guys hope this makes up for my late upload**

**Xoxo**

**Nicole**


	11. Polar Opposites

**Hi guys so yep two chapters in two days! What a treat! So I decided to write this chapter because I felt bad about not updating on Friday and plus I am EXAUGHSTED! So I'm gonna rest on Wednesday but I'll be back on Friday! School is so stressing, our school just had two new building and some places are still under renovation. Also I'm supposed to be reading chapter 1 of 'Of Mice and Men' but I've read the first page and it doesn't seem interesting so I'm procrastinating. Yupp procrastination is a work of art and I do it everyday! Anyways, another reason why I'm updating today is because I have hit 70 reviews and I am so thrilled about it! I want to thank you guys all for being so nice and I never had a bad comment once which makes me feel so happy! I'm glad you're enjoying this story. **

**Disclaimer: I AM NOT CASSANDRA CLARE, I DIDN'T GET TO MEET JAMIE CAMPBELL BOWER AND LILY COLLINS LIKE SHE DID (Pouty face)**

* * *

Chapter 10 : Polar Opposites

Jace's P.O.V.

She kissed me. Clary fray actually kissed me after I sang that song and the best part is that it was in front of everything. After I told her to meet me by the waterfall, I had felt giddy for the rest of the day until lunch comes around. I ran out of the classroom and I went to our usual spot. As soon as I sat down, I saw Clary. She smiled at me and immediately I asked her what I needed to know

"What are we?" her expression is unreadable which makes me kinda nervous

"Well I guess we're together, after all gossip spreads around fast exprecially with Kaelie and Aline present when I kissed you" she answered as I loosen up a bit relieved with her answer.

"Well I'm glad but we are definitely not together-" I said before she cut me off

"W-what? What do you mean. You don't like me?" She askes quietly, I can see her visibly upset

"Before I was interrupted so rudely I was going to say that we are definitely not together unless I've taken you out on a proper Jace Herondale date" I said smirking at her

"Ughh you are such an Asshat!" She said, playfully shoving me

"Asshat? Where did you get that from?" I said while laughing

"Well you are an asshat." She said with her cheeks red

"Fine but I can't be that bad, but still would you like to go out with me?" I asked

"Yes! When?" she said, her emerald green eyes shining with happiness

"Friday. I'll pick you up" I said

"How do you know-" She said but I interrupted

"I'm friends with Alec, I went to his house before and I saw you house which was just a few blocks away" I said

"Oh. Haha" She said

Sob

I looked at Clary who looked at me with widened eyes

Sob sob

Someone was here, listening to us, but before we went to see who that was, he or she ran away and all you could see was a glimpse of jet black hair

"That was weird" I said awkwardly

"Yeah….. I wonder who that was" She wondered loudly

"Well yeah but your face was priceless!" I said as she once again shoved me and I lost my balance and fell into the water. I smirk and I screamed

"Help Clary I. Can't. Breathe. I. can't. Swim." I said gasping

"Omg Jace I'm so sorry here let give you a hand" She said handing her hand to me as I graciously accept it and pulled her into the water with me

"WHAT THE HELL!" She screamed as I laughed so hard my ribs hurt

"You fell for it! You would seriously believe that I don't know how to swim?" I said smugly

"My MAKEUP IS RUINED!" She screeched making me laugh again

"No its not" I said

It covered with chlorine! Luckily I wore waterproof makeup or I would be looking like shit!" She said dramatically. I went out of the water and I helped her up.

"You don't need makeup to make you look like shit when you do that anyways" I said joking

"WHAT!" She screeched again, this time she was on top of me about to punch me

"Jesus women, I was kidding. You are always beautiful. With or without makeup" I said

"Well in that case" she said as she leaned in for a kiss. At first it was sweet and gentle, and then I went deeper sliding my tongue in her mouth as she did the same to me. We kept kissing unit both of us were completely out of breath.

"We should probably get back don't wanna be late right?" I said as she nod

Then we both walked into school hand in hand dripping wet as people stared at us in the hallway. I smirked while she looked smug

The Kaelie comes to us and I sigh

"OMG JACY WHAT HAPPNED TO YOU!" She said pressing herself to me. I looked at Clary who was glaring at Kaelie

"Well I'm fine thanks for asking" She muttered

"Oh hi Clary I didn't see you there" She said putting her hand to her chest, her eyes full of fake concern. I rolled my eyes

"Me and Clary need to go and don't EVER call me Jacy again" I growled as I grabbed Clary's hand as we make our way down to the changing rooms

"You were jealous" I said

"No I was not" She said stubbornly

"Yes you were"

"No I wasn't

"yes you were"

"Jeez fine I was ok! It's that I really like you and I don't want anyone in between that" She said

"Well I really like you too" I said smiling

I leaned and our lips touched as we both melted into each other becoming one.

* * *

Izzy's P.O.V (Friday)

I was extremely excited to finally have alone time with Simon. Our week has been pretty busy but we lived for Friday's I dressed myself to look casual, and sexy yet not slutty. I drove to Simon's house and I knocked on the door. I knocked because I'm the only one who does, so Simon will know it's me at the door, I knocked again only to find that the door was unlocked. I walked by Mrs. Lewis who was reading a magazine

"Oh hi Isabelle" She said as she looked up at me. Mrs Lewis likes me and she never gave me a reason to hate her.

"Umm is Simon here?" I asked awkwardly

"Oh yes he's in his room with his friend" She said as she walked back to her room I frowned. What friend would he ditch me for? It's probably Clary which is good because I haven't heard from her since she last kissed Jace. I went to his room and opened up the room door I saw and I gasped. He was kissing the NEW GIRL! The one from biology! Mia or something.

"Well I guess that's who your 'friend' your mom was talking about" I said putting my hands in quotation marks on the word friend

"Iz please" He said grabbing my wrist. I shook it off

"No point Simon. We're done. For good. Forget we ever happened. Have a nice life with Mia" I said holding back tears

"It Maia" He growled I scoffed of course he would defend that tramp.

"Yeah defending your girlfriend I see" I said as I rushed out the door. As I soon as I got to my car I drove back to my car as fast as it could let me and ran up to my room and sobbed. Why didn't Simon want me? I changed everything for him. I gave it my 100% but turns out all this time it was just a game. I looked at my room. And I walked over to my closet. I got all my clothes and tore them to pieces. They all were tremendously beautiful especially the dresses but I tore them apart, knowing that beauty means nothing when the one you love the most is gone. I went to the mall and bought the most colorless items I could find and went home. On Sunday I stuffed myself with food and vomiting it back up. Maybe Simon didn't like me because I was fat. So I'm going to do anything to give him the Isabelle he wants. I went to school I looked normal, but my eyes were red and puffy for crying over the weekend. After music when he sang that song to me I went away. How dare he sing to me? He already lost me! I sang him roar because Katy Perry gives the best advice. He did treat me like shit, but I am stronger than that. Right? Then I had English which Simon was in my class. I sigh we had to do a poem about what we're feeling. I didn't write anything, because I knew exactly what I wanted to say.

We had to read our poems in alphabetical order according to our last name which unfortunately, Lewis is before Lightwood. Simon stood up in front of the class and looked at me again. I rolled my eyes and looked at my nails but hanging on to every word he said.

Don't let the best things go away from you

What went wrong?

We were perfect together

Hear me out.

Hear me out.

I'm shouting, begging for you attention.

Without you in my life, I might as well be gone

I feel numb.

I can't feel

I need you.

With every breath I take.

Every step away from you

I'll die a little bit more

Soon I'll be nothing but a distant memory

But I don't want that

So please hear me out

I looked around the class everybody crying. I wanted to slap them all in the face. Especially Ms. Fairchild who was bawling like a baby.

"Ms. Lightwood? You're next" she said softly I strutted to the front of the class and I had a mad expression on my face. I knew I scared everyone because everyone was looking scared. I let out a humorless laugh

I feel nothing.

Happiness, Sadness, Anger.

All these things seems so foreign to me

I'm alone

But I am strong

I don't need people treating me like dirt to bring me down

If you are dumb enough to think love is real, then you're a coward

Love is for the weak.

Once you've fallen too deep you can't get up.

Unless you're strong enough

I don't care about your last breath

Go, die, fade away, see if I care

Be with her, get married, have children with her

I don't care

Us.

Another thing that never existed

We were nothing but memories.

I more like nightmares to me.

But thanks, because now I'm fearless,

Because now I can't feel anymore.

As soon as I finished I saw Simon he was so sad. I wanted to hug him, but everything I said was mostly true. Except I do feel sadness, I do feel anger, but no one can know that. It was soon lunch time and I didn't want to face _him. _So I decided to follow Clary. She stopped after a while and I saw a beautiful waterfall. I looked at it in awe and in no surprise, Jace was there. I listened in to their conversation, hoping this would keep my mind off Simon, instead it made it worse. They were acting how me and Simon used to. We always had friendly banters just like those two. I started sobbing, but I didn't realize until Jace and Clary's head snap looking directly at my tree, where I was hiding. I quickly ran for it and hid behind another tree. Is see them in the water. Having fun. I remember it was like the day I met Simon.

_*Flashback*_

_It was back when Clary and I just became friends. She decided to have a pool party with only er new friends in it. I saw a nerdy looking boy who was gaping at me .I smirked I probably looked smoking hot in this tiny, tiny bikini. Alec wasn't here which I'm glad because I he saw me wearing this, he'd probably kill me. _

"_Hey I'm Isabelle but everyone calls me Izzy" I said smiling_

"_I'm….Uhh.I'm….. called… ummmm" he stuttered as he tried to find words_

"_Hey Izzy! Oh I've seen you've me Simon here!" She said_

"_Yeah sorta" he said looking embarrassed _

"_Oh come on I don't bite" I said playfully just flirting with him_

"_hey come on it's time to hop into the water!" Clary said like a little kid Simon then took off his shirt and I smiled_

"_What?" He said looking at me _

"_That's not nice" I said teasingly _

"_Ughh what a bitch" he mumbles but for some reason that hurt me a bit_

"_Hey" I said playfully shoving him and of course he fell into the pool. While I laughed my ass off I looked at him struggling_

"_Izzy HELP ME!" He cried while my eyes widened in panicked I gave him my hand as he pulled me into the water I screamed _

"_YOU DUMBASS" I shrieked_

"_Payback" He said as he smirked. I didn't realized how cute he looked without his glasses and how he looks so hot with a smirk_

"_I didn't get a chance to put on water proof make up now look at my mascara!" I yelled_

"_AHhh what is that!" someone yelled _

"_MAGNUS!" I scolded_

"_What? You look HIYI-DEOUS" He said dramatically, his voice full of sass_

"_WHAT!" I screamed as both boys stood their laughing I got up and I crept behind Magnus as he mumbled "She looked like a raccoon"_

_That was it so I pushed him in _

"_YOU IDIOT THAT WAS ARMANI SPECIALLY MADE FOR ME!" He shrieked like a little girl_

"_Well that's what you get for calling me a raccoon" I said turning around sitting on a tanning chair, looking at Magnus who was screaming how important his Armani suit was. I laughed while Simon joined me._

"_hey I'm sorry" He said_

"_it's k" I said_

"_Lets start over?" He said_

"_Sure. Hi I'm Isabelle but everyone calls me Izzy" I said_

_Holding my hand out to him_

"_Hi I'm Simon" he said as he shook it. _

_I pulled my hand back because I felt electricity_

"_Wow did you feel that?" I asked stupidly_

"_yeah, weird" He said as I laughed_

_Why do I have butterflies in ,my stomach when I'm around him? We're polar opposites._

_*End of Flashback*_

I realized I was cry my eyes out but I didn't care. I'm not going to be Izzy Lightwood. I will be Isabelle Lightwood. I need to be thinner, so now 'Im not eating anything a day except 2 raisins and 2 small pieces of crackers. Perfect, right under 500 calories. I'm gonna wearing darker clothes and I will make them more revealing. And I can't believe I'm saying this now, but I need Kaelie's fashion tips on how to dress like a hooker, but I won't say that to her face. I'm gonna make Simon want me back.

* * *

**So that's it! The first half was fun to write but things got darker with Izzy and it will go darker. This is the longest chapter I've written without any song lyrics! I hope you like it. It took me 2 hours to write this so I hope you enjoy it. Yes Clace is all good and so is Malec but Sizzy is in a very dark place so yeah it's no gonna be all unicorns and butterflies anytime soon. Until next Friday! Always R&R (sorry no teaser). But if you review. You'll make my day**

**Xoxo**

**Nicole**


	12. Begging you for Mercy

**Hi Everybody! **

**The reviews are absolutely crazy!I want to thank you guys so much! I really needed several days from writing because school is so tiring, but I managed the week, with sleeping TWICE in English, blocking out a lecture from, my Spanish and Chinese teacher, and a lot of sarcasm, I'm fine. So it's Friday and I'm so excited! Thank you guys who followed and favorite this story! Also the amount of views is insane! It's been a month since I first started this (Actually a month and a day)and you guys just makes me want to write no matter how long it takes! I love you guys so much!**

**Did you see the VMA's and Teen choice awards? So many epic moments! Also in the Teen choice awards Lea Michele's speech dedicated to Cory Monteith nearly made me cry. Also I read the fault in our Stars and it's AMAZING, but so sad, it makes my heartbreak. Also did you read Divergent? I didn't but I'm considering to. Should I?**

**Anyways on to the Chapter. **

**Disclaimer: Not Cassandra Clare!**

* * *

Chapter 11: Begging you for Mercy

Maia's P.O.V.

"OK It's a date" I said over enthusiastically, and then I saw his whore of a girlfriend Isabelle. I quickly bounced away and I smiled brightly. My plan is working! After Jordan cheated on me I vowed to break every couple that is in love in this new school and the first victim is Simon and Isabelle. After nearly one day at this school, I've heard dated for a year and a half and very much in love. Their love disgusts me. That was one me and Jordan but he had to cheat on me. I remembered how I felt. I was so broken and I felt soulless. It was the worst feeling ever but it would be great to see people suffering the way I did so my plan is to act as innocent as possible.

_*Friday*_

I wore a lace push up bra, low tank top and super short, shorts. I looked _smoking hot_. I drove over to Simon's house and I rang the doorbell.

"Oh Hi Maia" Simon said

"Hey" I said smiling coyly

"Ok so come into my room" He said casually

"Ok" I said pretending to be shy

His house is very traditional. Floral curtains, flowers everywhere, There was a ugly old brown polka dot couch and ugly carpets and an old fireplace. Then we walked up the stairs and into Simon's room which looked like a classic geeks's room. There was posters of comics and there was a small TV with a stack of Video games on the sides.

"So lets play Halo!' I said happily. I might be up to a mischievous plan but I still love my video games. After I won 3/4 games. Then I finally had enough with playing nice.

"So this is the best first date I've ever had!" I said

"What? Umm I ummm" He stuttered

"Come on, you know you want some of this" I said pointing to my boobs

"I don't, I have a-" He said before I cut him off, I crushed my lips to his. He was caught by surprise and suddenly the door opened and I heard a loud gasp.

"Well I guess that's who your 'friend' your mom was talking about" She said putting quotation marks around the word friend.

"Iz please" He begged. I saw Isabelle's face and she wore the same expression as I did when I saw Jordan sucking face with that slut. I smirked seeing as tears are starting to well up in her eyes.

"No point Simon. We're done. For good. Forget we ever happened. Have a nice life with Mia" she said rudely with hurt in her voice

"It's Maia" he growled defending me. I had this huge temptation to snort but I decided to hold back.

"Yeah defending your girlfriend I see" she said rudely as she slammed the door in his face

"She's not my girlfriend" He said loud enough for me to here. I walked over to him and I put my hand on his shoulder and one leg tangles with his

"So now that the bitch is out of the way you are free and luckily I'm the solution to all you problems" I breathed

"No get out off here" He said

"Oh My God it's so hot out here!" I said as I took off my shirt and shorts

"What are you doing?" He asks annoyed

"It was hot in here, you know you look terrible in that shirt. Let me help you" I said seducing him and unbuttoning his shirt until he slapped my hand away

"I said get out" he said his voice increasing

"Come on, let's have some fun" I said pressing myself against him making my shoving my boobs in his face

"I SAID GET OUT AND I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN YOU SLUT!" He yelled, his face red with anger

"W-what?" I asked

"GET OUT! YOU MADE ME LOSE THE BEST THING THAT EVER HAPPENED TO ME!" He yelled

"NO! come and get it you know you want to" I said lowering my voice, posing in a sexy pose.

"Get out before I go get the police for sexual harassment" He threatened

"NO" I said stubbornly

"Fine if this is how you want it" He said but before I had time to react, he shoved my bag in my hand and grabbed my wrist and pulled me down the stair to the door. On the way his Mom was there with her eyes widened, and suddenly I remembered I'm still in my slinky lingerie. He pulled me to the door and shoved my out and left me on his door step, spread across their lawn, my bag a few feet away from me with my butt sticking in the air. The worst part is that I was in my thong. A few college frat boys were walking past and whistled then took a picture of me as I tried to climb a tree to get my clothes back which were still in Simons room. After several attemps I gave up and stayed in my car and drove back to my house, hoping that my parents weren't there, but to my dismay they were. I opened up the front door trying to sneak in.

"Maia? What are you _wearing_?" I heard a gasp

"_Mom?"_

* * *

Simon's P.O.V.

For the entire weekend I was feeling miserable. Izzy was the best thing that ever happened to me. Ever since we started going out, I was no longer self-conscious that the popular kids will judge me or, whether or not will I have friends. The day I met Clary was the day I became a someone. A week after, I was in love. The worst part is that after all this time; we had never really said it to each other. I wish I could take it all back. I just sat there in my room, look at this wall covered in comic posters. I ripped them all off, and I punched a big hole in the wall. My fists were bleeding, but the pain felt good so I carried on punching the walls until there was 6 big holes in the walls and the floor was covered with stupid comic posters. My left fist was bleeding madly. It was probably broken but I don't care because nothing can be as broken as my heart. At least I'm right handed.

"Simon!" I heard a gasp as I snapped my head towards my mom who was staring at me with wide considerate eyes.

"What?" I said annoyed that she disturbed me

"Your fist what happened?" She said calmly

"Nothing" I mumbled

"Is it Izzy that girl that came over?" She said

"Yeah"

"Well what happened?"

"Well that other girl her name was Maia, she kissed me and Izzy walked in on us" I said quietly

"Oh Honey" She exclaimed

"and then she started to seduce me. She took off her clothes and started to unbutton my shirt. She kept pushing herself against me but finally I snapped and I kicked her out" I said

"Darling are those her clothes there?" She said pointing at a pile of womens clothing on the floor I didn't know was there. All I did was give her a small nod.

"Well let's throw these _fabrics_ away and I'll drive you to the hospital to check out your hand" She said considerately

"OK, Thanks mom" I said gratefully

"No problem" She said

Then she drove me that hospital but it turns out I was right my hand was broken but I just shrugged it off

I hadn't slept a wink since our breakup and I looked horrible with dark eye circles under my eyes. I went to school looking like a mess but I couldn't care less. In both Music and English, I was begging for mercy but she just looked at me with either broken, empty cold eyes or wet eyes looking at me with betrayal. I walked through the hallways with my head hanging in shame.

* * *

Izzy's P.O.V.

It's been 2 weeks since me a Simon broke up. Each day I get worse and worse. I now only put my hair in a terrible bun and only wore concealer and eyeliner. The rest were absolutely pointless. I usually just wear a black crop top with black stud shorts and black high tops with studs. I looked depressing but to be honest Simon looked worse. He had large circles under his eyes and his fists were broken from punching a wall. The only people that were as high as heaven were Maia, Jace and Clary. I hadn't Clary much because of Jace but I didn't mind. She knows what I'm going through after I told her everything

_*1 week ago*_

"_Hey Iz what happened between you and Simon?" She said_

"_We broke up" I said quietly _

"_Why?" _

"_I walked in on him making out with the new girl" _

"_Wait MAIA?" She exclaimed_

"_You know her?" I asked in surprised_

"_Yeah there was this photo of her in nothing but lingerie outside of Simon's house. It's viral on instagram" She said_

"_Wait Simon's house? Our simon?" I said_

"_Yeah, I've heard he kicked her out after she tried to seduce him" She said_

"_Yeah right" I scoffed_

"_No it's true. I mean did you see simon? He looks like absolute shit and so do you" She said_

"_Wow gee thanks" I said my voice dripping with sarcasm_

"_it's k Izzy I'll be there for you" She said patting my back_

"_No no I need time alone. Especially when you and jace are finally together" I said giving her a small smile_

"_Ok well call me if you need anything" She said _

"_Ok I love you Clary" I said to my best friend_

"_I love you too Izzy, I'll always be there for me" She promised as she walked away_

_*Back to present*_

I was crying again. So I decided to plug in my head phones to cheer me up

_And who do you think you are Running around leaving scars Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart,__You're gonna catch a cold From the ice inside your soul So don't come back for me. Who do you think you are?_

I sighed and clicked the next button

_Boy you can say anything you wanna__I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya__  
I want u back, I want you back__  
_

I rolled my eyes and clicked forward _again  
_

_I should be over all the butterflies But I'm into you (I'm into you) And baby even on our worst nights I'm into you (I'm into you)_

By this rate I am pissed. What happened to all the happy songs? Then I click the forward button once again

_Don't you leave me brokenhearted tonight__Come on, that's right__Honest, baby, I'll do__Anything you want to__So can we finish what we started._

So now I am beyond pissed so I threw my phone on the wall and started to sob. I looked at the mirror and I saw a ugly fat person. I stepped on the scale and it read 125 lbs I stared at myself in disgust. I needed to get to at least 50 lbs but it showed I had progress since the breakup. I picked up my phone which did not break and I walked to school. I didn't feel the need to drive and once I arrive at school I went over to Clary who was making out with Jace _what a surprise…._

"Oh hey Izzy" Clary said brightly

"Hi" I said as enthusiastically as I could manage which isn't a lot to say.

"I'll leave you two to it" Jace said awkwardly as he gave clary a quick peck on the lips as he headed to class.

"Oh remember Blackthorn project due today!" She said happily I groaned. I was Simon's partner and obviously we didn't practice.

"Iz" Clary suddenly said loudly with wide eyes

"What?" I said suddenly scared

"You look so thin and not in the good way, have you been eating?" She asked

"Yeah. I haven't been eating at school because I eat a large breakfast and dinner at home. We have a new chef and his food is to die for!" I lied

" So I guess my new diet plan is working!" I said happily

"yeah umm see you period 4" She said as she walked over to Alec for a chat.

Wait Clary and Alec having a chat. Since when do they have a friendly chat? I wondered as I eyed them suspiciously.

* * *

**So that's it! Sorry for the lack of clace, but Sizzy got some crazy shit going on and you needed know the full story of what happened between Simon and Maia. But Maia deserved being caught by her parents sneaking into her house in nothing but lingerie, that bitch I hate herso much! Yep so I'm gonna go to bed soon cuz it's 1am. I am so sleepy! I'm sorry if there were any mistakes. I didn't double check and I was watching Pitch perfect then listening to music, while writing this. Wait for Monday for the next chappie!**

**Also I don't own any of those songs **

**Jar of hearts by Christina Perri**

**Want U Back by Cher Lloyd**

**Still into you by Paramore (So obsessed with this song)**

**Brokenhearted by Karmin**

**Yeah so as always please R&R because it means a lot to me and also go check out the songs above! **

**Xoxo **

**Nicole**


	13. Out of the Closet

**Hi Guys! **

**I am SO SO SO SORRY! I was so busy on Monday and I had MAJOR writers block, but luckily today in the middle of English class, when my teacher was talking about poetry, I got an idea and everything is clear in my head, so the block is gone! Also to apologize I am giving you 2 chapters today! This is also because this chapter is just mainly a filler and to cover up some things that need to be done with, but the next chapter is the real shit so yeah. Also Blackthorn is in next chapter. Who's ready for a full chapter of Mr kinky kinky? (wiggles eyebrows) **

**So thank you so much for the reviews! You guys are the best viewers ever and I can't believe this story already has 7,000 views! You guys are the reason why I want to write more and more. **

**Greygirl2358: I agree Maia is a fucking bitch and in my world, every bitch needs to learn a lesson, and yeah I love Simon.**

**Guest: I just started to like Paramore, and I am loving what I'm listening too. Soon I'll probably be joining you Parawhore's!**

**Anyways I had school photos several days ago unannounced, and unfortunately for me I had swimming the period before! Just my luck, but luckily I bought a comb and I did a quick and easy hair style, and as a bonus we have a really hot teacher there to supervise us. He's the youngest teacher at our school; he's like 23 and just graduated. He's Scottish, which makes his voice really sexy, and my friend got goose bumps when he smiled at her, no lie! He teaches Drama, but teaches another class, my friend has him and she's obsessed. Haha anyways, here's the chapter. **

**Disclaimer, I don't own TMI Cassandra Clare does.**

* * *

Chapter 12: Out of the Closet

Alec's P.O.V.

It's been 2 weeks since Me and Magnus's first date. We go out all the time and we got to know each other. I don't know why but I have this fluttery feeling in my stomach every time Magnus smiles, touch or just look at me, but I am 100% I'm gay because I had never felt like this before with any girl and finally today, I'm going to tell my parents, with the help of Izzy and Magnus of course. Our parents is finally back from their little trip and I'm so excited to see Max. Speaking of Izzy I am really, really worried about her. She's looking so thin and she hasn't been eating a lot and her excuse is that she's trying a new diet. Clary talked to me a few days ago and she was very worried about her and honestly if Izzy does eat, she would throw up after. I really hope she's ok. I've been trying to keep my cool off from beating Simon up. He broke my little sister, and like that I'm kinda broken too. The only person that's making me contain my anger is Magnus who surprisingly give really good, wise and soothing words, in your time of need.

I was on my bed trying to write a script for Drama, because well me and Magnus have to flirt but I know if he flirts too much, I wouldn't be able to resist him so I'm writing the script so he won't cross the line from flirting, to seducing because it's practically a hobby for him to do that. Suddenly I heard the door ring which means our Parents are here. I quickly threw all my dirty clothes in my closet so my parents won't scold me for being untidy. Then I went down the stairs met by Izzy who was runny very quickly beating me to the door. For once I was surprised she wasn't wearing a crop top or bralet after two weeks infact she was wearing this black shirt (No surprise there) with a quote that said _'the force is strong with this one' _I know this quote is from star wars and obviously it was Simon's shirt which he probably left behind from his last visit. She made it look good on her by tying a small knot on the side and she had mid-thigh shorts.

"MOOOOOMMMM!" She gave a loud squeal which made my ears bleed

"Hello darlings" she said gracefully as she gave each of a us a hug and a kiss on the cheek

"Alec! Izzy!" I heard a small voice and I grinned

"What's bro?" I said fist pumping my little brother who was holding a comic in his hand

"I've missed you guys!" he said excitedly

"Wow I haven't seen you in a month and you've grown taller!" I said

"HEY?" said a loud voice

"YOU'RE NOT GIVING ME A HUG? MAXWELL IF YOU DON'T YOU'RE A-BUTT HERE I WILL TELL MOM WHAT YOU DID!" Yelled Izzy as I looked at Max who's eyes grown wider

"What did you do?" I asked

"Umm gotta go to Izzy before I end up in the hospital" He said quickly as he ran to Izzy who gave him a tight hugged causing him to moan. I laughed to myself as my dad walked in carrying all of my mom's and max's stuff.

"Hey Dad" I said

"Oh hey Alec can you help me with these" He asked, dragging Max's luggage with him.

"Yeah sure" I said. My mom has a huge love for shopping (sadly izzy inherited that) and every time they travel, their luggage gets heavier by 2 times the weight it was when they arrived.

After everyone settled down, Magnus arrived and I gave him a hug

"Hello darling!" He said

"Hi" I said

"Oh dear who is that?" My mom said

"Umm this is my friend Magnus Bane I invited him over to have dinner with us. Is that ok?" I said

"Oh hello Magnus" She said

"OMGGG is that the Marc Jacobs Rio Studded Leather Tote?" Magnus squealed

"Umm yeah" My mom said surprised

"Come have a seat in the dining room" She said

"Thank you Mrs. Lightwood" He said smiling

"No Problem Magnus" She said giving him a warm smile. Wait Mayrse my mom just _smiled? _I didn't know she could smile.

Then we went to the dining room and ate with my family. Well we all ate except Izzy who used that same excuse, she trying a new 'diet'

Then we went in to the living room. I took a deep breath knowing this is it. The moment I tell them

"Umm Mom, Dad I have to tell you something" I started nervously

"Yes darling?" Mom said looking concern

"Well I started seeing someone" I said

"Oh who is she? Do I know her?" She said "umm She's Magnus" I said

"Magnus? You're transgender?" She asked as Izzy was trying to hold back a laugh

"Umm no mom he's not, actually I'm gay" I said confidently

"Oh darling!" She said as she started to cry

"Mom I'm so sorry I didn't mean to disappoint you I am so sorry" I said

"No honey, I'm crying because I'm so happy you finally realized who you are, and it's so brave of you to admit this" she said

"Really?" I asked stupidly as she returned a nod

"So Izzy I take it you know about this?" my dad said with a bright smile on his face "Yup My brother is Gay and proud" She said grinning from ear to ear

" Well since Alec's boyfriends here, where's Simon?" He asked as both me and Magnus gasped loudly and Izzy started to cry hysterically and running up the stairs

"They broke up 2 weeks ago because Izzy caught simon cheating on her and she hasn't been taking it well at all" I said

"Simon? Cheating? That's not like him" he said

"Yeah but she didn't give him a chance to explain and Simon has been looking like a vampire for days" I said

"Well then I think that it's your duty to your sister, to find out he true story of what happened from Simon" He said

"Ok" I said, shocked that he was so calm. I turned around just in time to see Magnus walking up the stairs, to Isabelle's room to comfort her

I sat on my bed reading The Fault In our Stars (A/N Did you read it? I cried, it was so good! It's a MUST READ! ) I'm up to the part where Gus and Hazel are on the flight to Amsterdam and I feel for them, they are obviously in love. Suddenly someone opened the door loudly causing me to jump "Magnus you scared the shit out of me!" I said "Haha" He replied "How's Izzy?" "She's fine, I hugged her to sleep." "Ok" "Do you know she's looking irregularly thin?" His eyes full of concern "Yeah" "I'm worried about her" "Me too" I said as I crashed my lips onto his. I caught him by surprise we kept kissing for what felt like forever until Magnus had to leave. I never felt so much love for someone before but I like it

* * *

**Yeah so this is short but the next one will be longer I swear. I tried to add some Clace but I didn't think it would be necessary because next chapter is full on couples! So yeah, onto the next chapter! I'm screwed because I didn't even finish my Homework but I hope I can trick my parents into thinking I'm writing a short story for English which is not true! Anyway this chapter was all Malec so yeah.**

** So please R&R because it means a lot to me!**

**Xoxo**

**Nicole**


	14. Too Much Drama For Drama Class

**So yeah 2 chapters in one day! Exciting so I hope you'll enjoy this because I am so excited for you to read it! Also important A/N down at the bottom. **

**Disclaimer: Not Cassandra Clare**

* * *

Chapter 13: Too much drama for a drama class

Clary's P.O.V.

We and Jace have been in a great position so far and it's amazing! We are currently walking down the hallway towards the auditorium hand in hand. Today we have to kiss but we were fine with it. It just gives us another reason for us to make out. Jace decided to get rid of the Nerd Façade because everyone knows he's mine and no one would dare to cross Queen C.

"Oh hello" said a voice

"Hi Mr. Blackthorn" I said

"You're late" he said not unkindly

"I'm sorry" I said

"Well just to let you know, you'll be performing last" He said

"OK' I said walking over to my usual seat.

"First pair out of my magic bag is… Kaelie and Miranda!" He said

"UGhhhhhh Seriously? This bag is so jinxed" She complained

"Ok ACTION!" He yelled

"Hello" Said Miranda as she walked over to Kaelie who pretended to be sitting on a bench

"What kind of Mundane do you think yo are talking to _me?"_ She said looking annoyed

"Well you seem kinda down so I thought I could talk to you"

"Unlike you, I have friends so get out of my way"

"But you need a friend"

"No I don't"

"yes you do trust me I've been there before when all my friends ditched me" Miranda said as Kaelie began to sob

"I don't know what I did wrong! All I did was be nice to them and look at me, sitting on this pathetic bench!" Kaelie said while sobbing, I was surprised, Kaelie was really good, if I didn't know any better I would've felt sorry for her

"It's ok…" Mianda said patting her back

"I am a failure, I have now FRIENDS" She cried loudly

'Shh shh, it's ok because now you got me and I'm going to be your friend ok?" Miranda said kindly offereing Kae her hand

"Deal" She said as she shook it.

Then she stood up, wiped her eyes and put on a sly grin and bowed as we all clapped

"Good job girls you did wonderfully" Mr Blackthorn praised

"Now the next pair is Helen and Aline" He said cheerfully as Helen shot daggers at him

"Hey I'm Aline" Aline said shyly

"I'm Helen" she replied

"So what are you reading there?" Helen asked casually

"I'm reading The Hunger Games" She said

"Oh and how are you liking it so far" Helen asked while touching Alines arm

"Well it's like my 100th time to read it and it's my all-time favorite" Aline said, and that was honestly not a lie, Aline loved reading and hunger games was definitely her favorite

"Well I really like the love between Katniss and Peeta" Helen said

"Yeah, I do too, I hope someday I'll find love like them" she said looking down

"Yeah you will" Helen said while touching alines leg

"Well someone as pretty as you got to have a man don't cha?" Aline said playfully

"Umm no, I'm a ummm im a.. Lesbian" Helen said uncomfortably

"Oh. Can I tell you I secret" Aline said seductively

"I am too" She said loudly whispering in Helens ear

"Oh wow"

"yeah but I need to tell someone and I had to tell you" She said

"well in that case" Helen said as she was leaning towards Aline until they were like 1 inch away, then they turned and bowed

"Very good, Aline. Helen I've seen better" Mr Blackthorn said

"Yeah I've seen people better than you too, in fact I see a whole world of people better than you" Said Helen

"Well that was not rude at all" he said sarcastically

After we seen a bunch finally he called up Alec and Magnus

"Hello darling" Magnus said

"Hey" Alec replied blushing

"So you like what you see?' Magnus said smirking

"Well I'm not fully satisfied" Alec replied smugly

"Oh yeah?" Magnus challenged

"definitely" Alec said as he walked to Magnus and started unbuttoning his shirt, revealing Magnus's six pack. Though Magnus acts like a gril, he very much cares about his appearance

"Well it's getting hot in here!" Magnus exclaimed

"I agree, but we need this place on fire" Alec said as his lips touched Magnus. Soon after, we were all witnessing a full on make out session

"Fuck I'm scarred for life" Jace mumbled next to me as I agreed until we heard someone cleared their throat, I turned around to look at izzy but she was gone instaed she was on the stage pulling the boys apart

"As much as I enjoy seeing you two suck face, if this goes on anylonger, neither of you will be wearing any clothes and trust me, no one wants to see your junk" Izzy said as we all laughed. Magnus and Alec were a red as a tomato causing us to laugh even more

"Well thank you Isabelle for breaking that up but your speech was a little bit disturbing. Anyways, you and Simon is next " Mr blackthorn said

I saw both of them paled

"You are so conceited!" Izzy yelled!

"What do you mean?" Simon cried

"I'm your sister and you dare to betray me like that!" She said

"Well I didn't mean to do it!" he yelled

"Of course you did, you sucked face with a girl without telling me!" She said her face red

"I didn't mean to ok" He said

"yeah right. I loved you but I can't even look at you. All those memories are now nothing but nightmares" She said with tears streaming down her face\

"She harassed me!" He said in desperation

"BULLSHIT!" she sobbed

"No really I wouldn't do anything like that" He said

"yeah right" she scoffed

"I have so many thins to say but I can't say it" She said

"THEN SING IT!" Yelled Magnus

"Oh yeah" She said as she grabbed a microphone and her phone for the backing track

_I'm breakin' down  
Gonna start from scratch  
Shake it off like an etch-a-sketch  
My lips are saying goodbye  
My eyes are finally dry_

I'm not the way that I used to be  
I took the record off repeat  
It killed me but I survived  
And now I'm coming alive

I'll never be that girl again  
No oh oh

_[x2]_

My innocence is wearin' thin  
But my heart is growing strong  
So call me, call me, call me

Miss movin' on  
Oh oh oh

_[x2]_

I broke the glass surrounding me (surrounding me)  
I ain't the way you remember me (remember me)  
I was such a good girl  
So fragile but no more

I jumped the fence to the other side (the other side)  
My whole world was electrified (electrified)  
Now I'm no longer afraid  
It's Independence Day (Independence Day)

I'll never be that girl again  
No oh oh

_[x2]_

My innocence is wearin' thin  
But my heart is growing strong  
So call me, call me, call me

Miss movin' on

Everything is changing and I never wanna go back to the way it was (to the way it was)  
I'm finding who I am and who I am from here and now is gonna be enough (is gonna be enough)  
Is gonna be enough

I'll never be that girl again  
No oh oh  
I'll never be that girl again  
Oh oh oh

My innocence is wearin' thin  
But my heart is growing strong  
So call me, call me, call m-

and at that moment she collapsed on the floor, Simon rushed to her, and he tried to feel her pulse

"She's got a pulse but it's weak CALL 911!" He yelled but I was faster I pulled out my phone

"Hello this is 911 how may I help you?" a woman said

"My friend she collapsed on the floor, we found her pulse but it's weak!" I said breathing hard

"Ok where is you exact location?" She asked

"Umm St Williams High school, she's in the auditorium" I said quickly

"Ok an ambulance will arrive in 5 minutes" she said then hang up

"The ambulance is coming in 5 minutes!" I yelled to Simon as I rushed to the stage next to Izzy

"Omg that's my sister" Alec cried

"Yes honey its ook she's going to be ok" Magnus said with a soothing and calm voice

"But wha-" Alec got cut off by magnus

"No buts!" he said

Then the auditorium doors opened with people coming in with stretchers. Thy put izzy on a stretcher and oxygen ,ask and rolled her in to the ambulance outside of the school. Our entire class followed

"Who will be riding with her?" they asked

"I will" Alec said

"And you realtion to her because I don't think boyfriends are necessary so far" The doctor said rudely

"That's my sister there and I'm gay" he said

"Oh in that case come on in " The doctor said, with his face red

"Come on I'll drive you there." Jace said

"You too" He said to simon who looked so worried

"Ok thanks" he said barely loud enough for us to hear. The ride was awkward and silent

I was crying and Simon was close to tears, Jace was trying to calm me down but I can't we are talking about izzy here! She hasn't been eating that well and I was really worried about her. Turns out I had the right to be. When we arrived at the hospital, Mayrse, Robert and Max were there already, with the same worried expression I had. I ran to hug them

"long time no see" I said weakly

"Hello clary. Simon" she said as she looked at Simon coldly

"Hi" He said softly then he sat down and looked down on the floor

"Mr and Mrs Lightwood may you come in?" a doctor said, poking their head out of Izzy's room

"Clary would you mind taking care of Max please?" She asked

"of course" I said nodding

"Thank you" and with that, she went in.

10 minutes later they came out, with wet eyes

"What happened?" I asked them horrified

"Turns out Izzy developed both Anorexia and Bulimia Nervosa" Mrs. lightwood said as Magnus, Simon, Aline, Kaelie, Jace and I all gasped at the same time

"How is this possible?" I asked quietly

* * *

**AANNDDD That's it for today! It took me 2 hours to finish both chapters and I planned on doing this Chapter for a long time. I know currently it seems more like a Sizzy fanfic but Clace will be on again soon. Also the important A/N is that whoever gives me the best review I will send you a sneak peek on next chapter and it's going to be Izzy's P.O.V.**

**Also please read Percy Jackson: Demigods go to Highschool, by DragoNik because it's sooo good! I'm obsessed with it!**

**Disclaimer I don't own the songs**

**Miss Movin On By Fifth Harmony**

**also I'm sure by now you can tell, that I will add a lot of songs to this story because I just think music is such a good way to express yourself...**

**Thanks for reading as always R&R because it means a lot to me. **

**Xoxo**

**Nicole**


	15. Letting Go

**HI EVERYONE! **

**Yes it's Friday but I didn't plan on writing today but I was writing the start of this chapter for the person who wrote me the best review and I just can't stop so here it is! Congrats to sizzyherondale for winning! **

**Anyways nothing interesting is happening in my life except that I have to sing in front of my class next Friday and I'm terrified! Which song do you thing I should sing? I can't decide between a Thousand Years or Jar of Hearts both by Christina Perri. **

**Anyways thanks for the lovely reviews!**

**Disclaimer I am not Cassandra Clare**

**WARNING: This chapter is quite depressing  
**

* * *

Chapter 14: Letting Go

Izzy's P.O.V.

I sat there emotionless. The doctor told me I was half anorexic half bulimic and that if I don't eat I will die. Right in front of me I see this disgusting meal. They had to give me the most fattening ones and I see nothing but carbs and calories. I see a huge burger full of fat and French fries practically drowned in oil. Next to it was pudding. I wanted to vomit but there's nothing to throw up so if I did decided to purge, nothing would come out except blood. The last thing I remember since I blacked out was me singing to Simon about Moving on but I know that's impossible. I love Simon and it's been 1 month, 4 days and 5 hours. Clary had asked me to hear him out but I don't want to hear all the gory details about how he got some, with Maia. I knew my choice when the doctor asks me to either eat or starve. I was not going to eat unless they give me a gym room and toilet. I don't care if I meet my death on a treadmill or next to the toilet bowl. I want to die. I wanted to never feel pain. I just want to feel happy. I snort a bit. Happiness, it seems so long since I felt genuinely happy. Sure I pretend to laugh and smile, but they weren't real. Sure my family will miss me but they will eventually forget. I hobbled over to the mirror and I see a bony figure and for once I realized I looked disgusting. I had been fasting on water and I do get hunger pains but a tiny voice in my head tells me to carry on. I know I had to fight it but I'm ready to let go. I hope when I go to hell I will forget about Simon because even though what he did to me was wrong, he probably would go to heaven because of all the saintly things he did. What happened with Maia was probably the only bad thing he ever did and obviously the good over rules the bad. I walked back to my bed and la there. The room was silent apart from the machine that's keeping track of my heart rate. Suddenly I heard the door open and I thought it was going to be My parents or Clary but It was Simon and he looked like absolute shit.

"Hi" he said his voice breaking a little

"Hey" I croaked

"How are you doing?" he asked sitting beside me

"not good" I replied simply

"So why did you do this? Why did you starve and binge?" he asked

"Its not important but I just wanna say I will miss you" I said chosing my words carefully as I wrapped my bony arms around him

"Well 8 months in a rehab center is not that bad" He said with a ghost of a smile

"Yeah rehab" I said

"Umm you should probably talk to parents, they're really worried about you" he said and he headed towards the door. I had an urge to stop him but I shrugged it off

Then next ,my parents came in and gave me a huge speech about how I will be okay and all that crap. I don't care anymore. I am just going to rehab and one day I hope I'll die in my sleep there.

TIME LAPSE

So it's been 4 months at the Idris Rehab center. Every week Clary and Magnus comes to fill me in about school and my parent comes to give me words of wisdom. Clary told me Simon was going to come next week and I knew it was time for me to go. I can't talk to him and I am getting quite frustrated with me not dying. So I took up a new hobby called self harm. When I cut myself, I feel nothing but pleasure and desire. Desire to cut more and pleasure, knowing that I would rather feel physical pain than emotional. I always hear the sound of my skin cut when I slice the blade and then I see the blood oozing out. I smile at that. I like it but every time anyone visits me, I cover them up. I know that if I want to die I would die at my own hands so I decided to write letters to all my loved ones. After I was done I felt bittersweet but good enough

Simon's P.O.V.

I finally got the courage to go visit Izzy at Idris Rehab center. I walked out of my car and joined Clary and Magnus. We signed in and went to Izzy's room but no one was there.

"She probably just took a walk" Clary said

"Yeah she does that sometimes" Magnus said. Ever since we found out about Izzy's condition, he had been wearing normal clothes, no makeup and no snarky comments. It's like he lost his magic. I looked at a white desk and I saw a pile of envolopes I flicked through them until I found mine. It was in Izzy's handwriting and it said _simon._

_Dear Simon, _

_I am writing this letter in hopes of you being the first person reading this out of all the others. By the time you receive this I would most likely be gone, dead or alive. I had always wanted to die since I found out about my disorder. I tried everything but I couldn't die. I picked up a new hobby to distract myself and that is self-harming. It gives me an adrenaline rush. I know I shouldn't put this burden on you but you need to know why I stopped eating. Obviously it started with our break up. When I saw you kissing Maia I felt like the world sucked the life out of me. My stomach was in knots which prevented me from eating but eventually I just got used to never eating at all. Over this course of time I had a lot of time to think and I had slowly realized that you weren't just my boyfriend, but also the boy I was in love with, I was hopelessly devoted to you and I can't help it. I know that me being in this world is no use. If I die you and Maia can have a nice life. If I die, not many people would miss me, at school there will be whispers like OMG did you hear that whore died several days ago and other shit like that but I deserve it. I deserved it by being bad girlfriend to you. I had finally understood why you cheated on me. It was because I was stupid, selfish and bitchy. Me free falling into the wrath of the world would give me the perfect welcome to hell but think about this. Think about us in the future. I would have no career to support our family and you would have to work hours. Me leaving is best for everyone. I just want you to know that my heart belongs to you. You are my Romeo and I am Juliet except in my version, Juliet dies. I would never think twice about killing myself if it would do you good. Distant years later I would just be an ex-girlfriend who cowardly die and you won't remember me. I love you so much that the world consumes me through this love. I have fallen too deep that I can't even see the sunlight from the top. I love you so much Simon but I am gone and I will never come back. I hope you'll have a happy life. _

_LOVE,_

_IZZY the girl who's heart will always belong to you_

By the time I finish reading this my eyes were filled with tears she can't be gone. She can't be I love her so much I looked over at Clary and Magnus who both were bawling their eyes out. The scariest part is that she used blood to write Izzy.

"I have her funeral plans" Magnus said quietly

"She can't be gone." Clary said frantically shaking her head repeating that like a lunatic.

"She isn't this was written approximately 5 minutes ago" Magnus said

"How do you know?" I said

"Because the ink is fresh. But we need to know where she went. Let's check our letters to find clues" he said

I looked at my letter and one sentence stood out to me.

_Me free falling into the wrath of the world would give me the perfect welcome to hell_

"Alicante Mountains" I said

"What?" Clary asked with a puzzled expression

"She went there to jump. Come one lets hurry!" I said with desperation

I drove there quickly just in time to see a figure at the edge of the cliff I had just enough time to yell

"IZZY!"

* * *

**So wasn't that depressing? It's a bit short but its late and I'm really tired. Anyways a new thing is that now if you comment you can tell me which characters letter from Izzy do you want to read. The choice is **

**Magnus**

**Clary**

**Alec**

**Robert**

**Mayrse **

**Max**

**SO review and tell me which characters letter do you want to read. **

**As always R&R because it means a lot to me **

**Xoxo **

**Nicole**


	16. It's Official, She's No More

**Hi everyone! **

**So this story just reached over 100 reviews and 10,000 views! I really want to thank you so so much! So today I got this chapter for you but some of you without accounts wanted to read the letters so I will show Alec's and Max's at the bottom. Both Magnus and Clary's will be mentioned throughout this chapter so you won't be missing out. Once again I want to thank you for reading this and the reviews are just amazing. **

**I am currently in the middle of science class and I don't have a single clue on what I have to do but YOLO! (that was so stupid) Also you guys should read the vampire academy if you hadn't already. I literally just started reading the first book 2 days ago and now I'm on the third one now. I am addicted and it's kinda a problem. Rose and Dimitri scenes makes me feel all fluffy inside hehe.**

**Guest : No problem their letters are at the bottom**

**Greygirl2358: I love Sizzy too and no problem Maia will get beatened the living shit but just not by Izzy. No problem Sizzy will be ok. It won't make sense during this chapter but it will next.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMI but I do own a low battery laptop that is plugged in but the stupid science labs electricity disappear**

* * *

Chapter 15: It's official. She's no more.

Izzy's P.O.V.

I stood there at the edge of the cliff. I looked down and saw gushing water but my target was that jagged rock on the side. I was about to step down but I heard a loud panicked yell

"IZZY!" I heard the voice I would recognize anywhere I turned around and I saw Simon. I looked at him and gave him a regretful smile

"I love you Simon, have a great life without me, promise me that you'll move on" I said and I fell.

The sensation of falling was incredible, I heard Simon yell so my last words I yelled

"Stay strong and hold on" hoping he would do as I say. This was it. The end of it all. The easy way out. No turning back. Then blackness

* * *

Simon's P.O.V

"NOOOOOO!" I yelled Izzy stepped and I see her falling. It was the worst feeling ever. Every part of my body ached to jump to her but her last words struck me.

_Stay strong and hold on._

I realized I have to do as she say. She wanted me to walk the surface of the earth. I looked at Clary who's face was completely drenched in tears, as she hugged Magnus who's face was nothing but pain. He had no trace of happiness. He looked pale and he was crying too.

"It's too late" I said

"I can't I love her! I need her!" I yelled

"WHY DID MAIA HAVE TO DO THIS?"

"I never got to say I love her too" I whispered

"She was my rehab, she was there for me when I was depressed and I was off with Jace. I am so selfish" Clary mumbled

"She was like my little sister. I cared about her so much! Oh shit Alec. Oh shit oh shit oh shit" Magnus said repeatedly I walked towards the edge and I looked down. I saw Izzy's broken body, her neck obviously snapped and various bones in her body was broken. I got into Magnus's car and Clary and Magnus followed me. I drove down to where Izzys body is. I knew her target was that jagged rock on the side and she wasn't very far off. I ran to her body and cradled her. I looked at her face. So beautiful, so pretty, so enchanting, yet so broken. Guys usually describe girls like Izzy sexy but sexy just means they wanted to get in her pants. I would never call Izzy sexy because that would be the worlds biggest understatement. I cradled her for god knows how long until somehow the ambulance came. The doctors were pulling her away from me but I won't let go. I need her.

"Sir you need to let go" a firm voice said to me

"NO she was my everything. Taking her away from me is like killing me right here" I said

"5 minutes then you have to let her go." The man said as he walked away

"Izzy come back to me. I love you. I need you. Please come back, give me a pulse a heartbeat anything" I said I waited for 2 minutes but I know she's never coming back I kissed her blood stained lips and her forehead. I handed her to the doctors and I left.

When I arrived home I went to my room and punched that wall again. My mom never bothered cleaning it up because she knew it would do no good so that wall became my punching bag. Except more solid and the damages more severe. I cried all night thinking of every memory I had with her. Izzy's presence was so strong that I could almost feel her in my room. In my bed. I remembered our first kiss, our first date, the first time we made love to each other. No not sex. Made love because when two people love it other, it's the right thing to do. Apparently I fell asleep and I knew I had to wake up. I'm going to school but not to learn but beat the shit out of a specific person who started it all. I threw on some clothes a drove my car to school. By the time I arrived everyone was there. I walked into the hallway and everyone looked at me stunned. Everyone giving me disgusted faces. I walked over to Maia and I slammed her locker shut slamming her fingers too.

"OWWWW" She screamed

'YOU FUCKING BITCH! YOU KILLED HER! YOU KILLED HER YOU MOTHER FUCKING SICK TWISTED PHSYCO! YOU KNOW VERY WELL YOU ARE THE FUCKING SLUT THAT TRIED TO PUSH YOUSELF TO ME! I REJECTED YOU BUT IN RETURN I GOT MY HEART RIPPED OUT! YOU GAVE HER ANOREXIA YOU GAVE HER BULIMIA!" I yelled punching and slapping her. I had taken karate classes ever since I was young and I was a blackbelt. I realized I just performed an extremely hard move that could've killed her but I don't care I needed her to suffer. What she did to Izzy was inexcusable. I punched and yanked on her arm I knew would get pulled . I yanked her and slammed her until someone grabbed me from behind.

"MR. LEWIS HEADMISSTRESSES OFFICE NOW!" a loud voice came from a speaker I walked to our headmistress Ms. O'hanlon's office and I slumped on the chair

"Mr lewis what happened out there?" she bellowed

"I beat Maia up but its nothing compared to what happened to Izzy" I said

"That was no excuse to beat up a student let alone a girl!" She said angrily

"Well She's a fucking whore! She deserved it! She killed Izzy!" I yelled

"Well just because of a schoolboys crush you caused all this commotion" She said

"IT NOT A SCHOOLBOYS CRUSH! I LOVE HER! I STILL DO NOT THAT YOU'LL KNOW. Nobody can love an ugly old hag like you" I spat

"MR LEWIS YOU ARE EXPELLED!" She yelled

"Great no let me clean out my locker and you will forget I ever existed" I said

I walked to my locker and cleaned everything out. I don't care if I am expelled. Might as well be. I walked over to Clary and Magnus who came to pick me up but was not in good condition for school.

"hey what did your letter say?" I said

"Umm here you go" Magnus handed me a piece of paper with Izzy's neat handwriting on it

_Dear Magnus,_

_You should probably guess by now that I'm gone forever. I want to say thank you. For everything and for loving Alec as much as I do. Every time you're together I see love in his eyes and happiness like never before. After he came out he was so different. I was getting scared he would never find love but he did and for that I want to thank you. But also I want to thank you for being here for me. You have been so kind and happy which is why it pained me to see you wear normal clothes and your hair flat. I want you to promise me 2 things. One is that I want you to carry on wearing your flamboyant clothes and glitter because that is you Magnus. Get rid of those wretched gray and black. Also add back those rainbow highlights to your hair because it's one of the things that defined you. Two is I want you to do the honors in planning my funeral because I know you would do a fantastic job with it. Below are some of my requirements_

_Makeup- I want brown eyeshadow, eyeliner, mascara, bronzer, pink blush (to make me look alive), and pink lipgloss, pink nail polish_

_Clothes- I want you to dress me in a black bandage dress. Nude heels, a necklace and some bangles_

_Flowers- I want dark pinks roses to represent my gratitude and appreciation for those who had tried to make me feel better and black roses because it represents death. _

_Music- The Lonely by Christina perri (It represents what I was going through) _

_A thousand years, Jar of hearts Christina perri_

_The rest is up to you. And also I want people to find my body. I hope you'll figure out where I jumped._

_Thank you Mags, I love you and I hope you and Alec will have forever together. The forever me and Simon will never have._

_Izzy_

By the end of this I was once again in tears. Clary led me into the car and drove me to this place we always use to go. It was called the cove. It was a little cave with diamonds hanging. We never took the diamonds because it's natural state was too pretty. Izzy found it and took us there and ever since. It brought us nothing but comfort.

"Clary can I read your letter?" I asked once we were sat inside the cove.

"here" She said and passed me the letter

_Dear Clary,_

_I have so many things to say yet so little to live for. I just want to tell you that I'm glad you found someone as good as jace for you. He loves you, you know. I know what it feels like to be in love but that didn't turn out so well. I want you to beat up Maia for me and I want you to be there for Simon. He;s going to be a wreck and only you will be able to calm him down. At my funeral I want you to sat a speech. I always wanted you to be my maid of honor when I get married but hey a funeral speech is just as good. I want you to be Max's big sister from now on and I want you to be brave. No worries about the Jonathan thing because well me the demon in hell will look after you. I want you to get married and have amazing babies. Don't bother naming them after me because I was a bitch and not worth to be remembered. Clary I am gone and you have to accept that. I am not you and no matter how many doses of anti-depressants it doesn't help. I love you clary. I love you. Please forget me. It will do you good._

_Izzy_

Once I finshed I felt an uneasy feeling. I wanted to vomit or dissapear but I had to stay strong. For Isabelle the love of my life.

* * *

**Hey yeah. So don't kill me. **

**SPOILER : Izzy's character's not completely gone.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Yes its not clace but their story will come. No it wont be as depressing as Sizzy but not exacty all rainbows and butterflies. **

**So Please R&R because it means a lot to me see you on fridaaaay!**

**Xoxo**

**Nicole**

**(PS Here's the letters to Max and Alec)**

* * *

_Dear Max,_

_Yeah it's me Izzy, this is probably the first and last letter you'll ever get from me. I know Mom and Dad told you I went to a boarding school so let me set this straight. I am not in boarding school but a rehabilitation center. I am half Anorexic half bulimic. I'm Anorexic because I didn't eat a lot of food which caused me to be really thin, and when I do eat I force myself to vomit. I want to tell you that in the future, when you're my age or older I want you to stay strong no matter what happens no matter how lonely you feel. I was too weak, too stubborn and I made too many mistakes but loving you was never one. I love you so much so one important advice I want to give you is that when you find your true love, I want you to cherish her, to love her, and to hold on to her no matter what. That's what I didn't do with Simon and now I paid the price. I'm not going to be here when you do find your love so I'm going to give you some sisterly advice that I won't be able to give you._

_When you are sure ALWAYS tell you love that you love her. _

_Cherish every moment you have with her because in a blink of an eye, she might slip away from you._

_Never disagree with her because girls are usually right and even if you don't just pretend_

_Always treat her like the only girl in the world_

_Always be a gentlemen_

_Never ever become a player at school (Ask Alec what this means)_

_Anything else ask Alec or Clary. They will always be there for you like I won't _

_There is a lot more but these are just the few things that I did that I regret. I love you Max and I hope you forgive me for jumping. I love you so much._

_Izzy_

* * *

_Dear Alec, _

_I decided to jump off a cliff. Why? Well because I was too weak. I couldn't stand being alive anymore. I can't live with myself looking at all my friends distressed knowing I caused it so I thought that if I go away they will return back to normal. I want to say that I am so proud of you for telling mom and dad about you. You are so happy with Magnus and you have my early blessing to get married, however long that will be. You are probably mad at Simon or bitching about him. Please don't hurt him ok? I love him even though the feeling is one sided. I love him so much my heart aches. But don't blame him. I chose this completely. I was feeling so lonely. I will always be there in your heart, I want you to get over it and live a happy life full of eternity and forever with Magnus. The kind of eternity me and Simon I don't have. In this envelope are a USB and a disc. I want you to get Magnus, Clary, Simon, Mom, Dad and Max to watch it with you. As for the USB give it to Simon and don't listen to it because it's especially for him. I love you and I wish I had never been so rude to you before but honestly if I was a teensy bit stronger, strong enough to survive, I don't think anything would've brought back the life in my eyes. I would look dead so I might as well be. My body is in Alicante Mountains. I gave Magnus instructions for my funeral. I love you Alec and don't blame anyone for my death because it was all me. I want you to take care of Max. I want you to give him advice when he becomes older and finds a girl. I want you to be the strongest of our family and take care of Mom and Dad. They will probably grieve longer and you have to be the one to take them out of grief. The idea of them having only 2 kids probably makes them even sadder but do anything to help them. I don't regret doing this and I want you to hold tight. I love you Alec. May the odds be ever in your favor like they weren't for me._

_Izzy_


	17. Guardian Angels Say WHAAAAAT?

**Hi Everyone! **

**I am sorry I couldn't update yesterday. Last chapter I left you at a major cliffy and all the comments were hilarious. You guys were hysterical and I wish I could've put you out of your misery earlier but yesterday my school had this thing called Swimming Gala (no it's not as fun as it might sound) its basically Four houses in our school (Nightingale(me)-yellow, Rowell-blue, Upsdell-Red and Crozier-green) and each house has people representing them to swim and we see which house will win the event along with cheerleading. Everybody will have to be there and support people or knit for inter-house knitting so at the end of the year a house will win the house cup. Kinda like Hogwarts. But swimming gala is boring shit. So me and my friends ditched it but it was like 8 and most shops were closed so we just ate mcdonalds and walked around everywhere until 10 and we went to a shopping mall. Then we went to A&F and Topshop then to a ferry back to the other side of Hong Kong then hanged out at Festival walk. It seems quick but we were lost all the time. Then at Festival Walk we shopped a bit and Ice skated, and ditched some people, played would you rather and a very informative game of truth or dare. The day ended at 6 and my foot was so damn sore and I was so tired. That was why I could update and I'm sorry **

**Greygirl2358- I love it when you're sad or happy you swear a lot because you're just like me! I know you're confused but you will know in this chapter. Yes Maia's a bitch and Yes I was kinda obsessed with the Hunger Games but that was SOOOO last week ago. **

**Guest 1: Oh come on, don't be so dramatic! Haha I did NOT kill Izzy, this chapter will explain it all**

**Guest 2: You're like me! I never cry in books or movies except TFIOS. If someone didn't cry reading that then their cold blooded. I felt the agony of Hazel and I wanted Gus to feel better so badly. Honestly I thought Hazel would be the one to die instead of Gus (SPOILER ALERT)**

**Ok guys if you need a book to read or a series, I HIGHLY suggest The Vampire Academy books. After a week I am on the last book. It's that good! I am staring at my kindle now trying to resist picking it up to finish the last book or I'll guarantee I wouldn't be able to update now.**

**Disclaimer: Not CC WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY?  
**

* * *

Chapter 16: Guardian Angels….. Say WHAAAAAT?

Izzy P.O.V

I thought I'm dead because all I see was darkness but after a few seconds my eyes were blinded by a bright white light. Finally when my sight came back I followed the light. Turns out it was a glowing white door. I opened it and all I see was white escalators, white doors, white lamps and white clothes! I looked down on myself and I saw that I'm wearing a pretty white dress and my hair put into a side fishtail braid.

"Hi name please?" A friendly voice came to me

"Umm Isabelle Lightwood" I said and turned to meet a smiling guy. He have tousled brown hair, emerald eyes hat remind me of spring grass on a sunny day. He's skinny and extremely tall. He couldn't look older than 18

"OH you are needed" the guy

"What's your name?" I asked

"Oh I'm Gabriel and I will bring you to Mr Raziel's office" He said happily lending me his arm as I hooked mine with his. We went up the escalators and when we walked out I saw this never ending white building with windows that shot up the sky

"What is that?" I wondered out loud

"Oh that's what we called the RIP section" He said

"What?" I said

"The RIP section are the places where the good people that died resides. It's just apartments with high technology" He said

"So like heaven?" I asked stupidly

"Haha no silly we are _in_ heaven" He said laughing

"Umm how about hell?"

"That's the other side" He said pointing to the other side. It looks exactly the same except in gold. There was a building that looks like the RIP section

"How about that building?" I asked

"That's the NRIP Section, as in Never Rest in peace" He said "It's for people who lived a bad life and they have to live in those. They are also apartments with high tech"

"So they're the same thing?" I said raising an eyebrow

"No, you see the good people can monitor their living relatives and can guide them through their troubles but the bad people can't" He said I looked around and everybody here looks really young

"Where are the oldpeople?"

"Well you see when you die and you were chosen to go the good side, you can pick any form you like of yourself from the past. The bad side can't do that so as you can see the old people are over that side" as I glanced over to the Gold Side I saw that Gabriel was right

"Ahh here we are" He said knocking on a door

"Isabelle's here" He sing songed then the door opened. A man wearing a white suit with a silver tie was there he have golden hair and Silver pupils. He looked like a god

"Are you god?" I asked

"No and you do not belong here" He said harshly wow he spend no time to get to business

"What?" I asked mortified

"Your time on earth is not done. Look at this screen here' He said pointing to an image floating in the middle of the room

"This is your friend Simon's life line. Usually an average human's life would be thick. At least 10 cm, this indicates on how much a person wants humanity. Simon's line is only half a cm which is dangerously low. Your's were 0.1mm. You can't stay here. You have to go back to save him. You're that half cm." He said it took me quite a while to process it all

"You mean go back to earth?" I asked, my voice breaking

"Yes but you need time to recover you injuries." He said

"What injur-" then I looked down I saw my skin was cover with bruises, scrapes and my right hand felt really painful.

"Several ribs are broken your right wrist is sprained and your right arm is broken." He said "you'll need at least 6 months to recover"

"Then where will I stay?" I asked weakly

"With Gabriel, Gideon, Cecily and Sophie" He said as if to say 'duh'

"Who are they?" I asked, confused

"Gabriel you just met. Gideon his Brother, Cecily Gabriels Wife, Sophie Gideons Wife." He said slowly as if I was a child "The Lightwoods, your ancestors"

"WHAT THE FUCK?" I yelled

"Explicit language is not tolerated in this room but yes they are your ancestors. Your middle name was after Sophie, who's full name was Sophia. Your brothers name was after Gabriel and Cecily's son Alexander, and his middle name was after Gideon." He said

"Umm then why can't I live with Alexander?" I asked curious

"Because you'll need time to heal and Sophie can help. Cecily would be good for gossip and you met Gabriel already." He said as he shoo me away

"Wow rude" I mummered

"Hey Lightwood" Gabriel said smiling

"Hey"I said awkwardly

"C'mon lets go home and you can see your friends" He said and with that we went to the RIP Section

Apparently he lived on the 1940th floor

"How do people sort others into a floor?" I asked

"By death date. I died in 1940. But Cecily lives with me because we're married. Gideon lives in the 1919th floor with Sophie but he visits a lot" He said and like that we arrived. Gabriel opened the door and I saw a girl around a year younger than me around 15 with a very handsome man that looks 17. They both have Black hair and blue eyes.

"You are such a control freak!" The girl screamed

"No I'm not Cecily I'm trying to keep you safe" The man screamed

"I hate you! Can't you torture Tessa instead!" Cecily yelled

"Sorry sis it's just that this new Lightwood might be dangerous" The man said

"She's not Will!" She exclaimed

"Umm Hey, no worries Will I'm not dangerous, how on earth can I hurt Cecily? All I can do is hurt her with fashion." I joked

"Oh so you're Isabelle?" Will said turning his head towards me with his eyebrows raised

"Yes" I said quietly

"You're HERE! FINALLY SOME GOSSIP TIME!" Cecily screamed and hugged me

"No kiss for me?" Gabriel said pouting

"Of course" She said kissing him. I had a feeling they were going to take all the time in the world so I looked away from their make out session and to Will.

"Eww, that's my baby sister there" he mumbled in disgust as Cecily hooked her legs around Gabriel's torso as he carried her to their, what I assume is bedroom. Then I heard a click knowing they locked the door

"Hi I'm William Herondale but everyone calls me Will and I'm guessing you're Isabelle Lightwood?" He said shaking my hand

"Yes umm are they going to have sex right _now" _I asked

"Yes, they do that every day, but you will never get used to hearing the noises" He said

"omg Gabriel, Harder, Harder, HARDER AHHHH Baby that feels good ahh " I heard a yell from their room

"Cecy, I want you, all of you" Gabriel seductive but loud voice can from the bed room

"Hehe I give you all of me everyday" Cecily giggled as

"Oh baby, take that off, no too much clothing, take it off, yeah that's the way I like it" Gabriel said

Me and Will have horrified looks,

"OMG I think I'm gonna hurl" I said

"Me too." Will said looking pained

"Lets go" He said writing a note.

"Where are we going?" I ask

"To my place on the 1937th floor" He said

"Ok but no one's having Sex there right?" I asked not wanting to take any chances

"I should hope not because I live with my Wife Tessa" He said

"Great" I breathed with relief.

"So you know Jace Herondale right?" He asked

"Yeah" I said

"Well I'm his ancestor and I have been looking after him" He said

"Kay" I said slowly

"Well He's in trouble" He said

But before I could respond to that we arrived to his apartment which looks just like Gabriels and Cecily's. When we walked in a very pretty girl with brown hair and gray eyes who looks about 16 came and greeted us. Well she attacked Wills mouth but after a few seconds she turned towards me

"Hi I'm Tessa!" She said smiling

"Oh no Let me guess, Cecy and Gabe's doing it now and you were present?" She asked amused and concerned at the same time

"Yes" I said

"I remember the first time I was there. Oh dear you looked blue. Maybe seeing your friends would make you feel better" She said as she led me to a screen that looks like the one Raziel used.

"Here type the name of that person and you can see what they're doing" She said

"How do you guys see them?" I asked

"Well the clouds are actually made up of millions of tiny white cameras with extreme focus." She said

"Ok" I said as I typed Simon Lewis suddenly our school hallway was there and Simon was walking towards Maia with a very angry expression

He slammed he locker shut with her fingers jammed inside. My eyes widened

" Owww" She yelled pathetically

'YOU FUCKING BITCH! YOU KILLED HER! YOU KILLED HER YOU MOTHER FUCKING SICK TWISTED PHSYCO! YOU KNOW VERY WELL YOU ARE THE FUCKING SLUT THAT TRIED TO PUSH YOUSELF TO ME! I REJECTED YOU BUT IN RETURN I GOT MY HEART RIPPED OUT! YOU GAVE HER ANOREXIA YOU GAVE HER BULIMIA!" Simon yelled

I was stunned Simon never got with her? They were never together? By now this was getting good. Maia was getting beat up and I was happy

"You get her gooooood simon! Beat that Bitch down, Beat that bitch!" I yelled

I was getting really hungry and I needed popcorn and suddenly popcorn popped into my hands

"Tessa? Umm why do I have popcorn in my hands?" I asked

"One of the perks of being in the good side. Think of a food you want and there you have it" She said smiling

My attention turns back to Simon who is punching and yanking on Maia's arm

"MR. LEWIS HEADMISSTRESSES OFFICE NOW!" the speaker said.

After a conversation where The Headmistress just made Simon angrier and she expelled him

"Will! Tessa! I can't stay here I need to control Simon!" I said

"Darling we need time to think of ways to make people think you aren't dead, you'll also need to recover. And on top of tt all, you'll need to train to be a guardian angel." Will said

"A Guardian angel?"

* * *

**Hey guys! So this chapter was so fun to write! Yes The infernal Devices cast are here! Do you like this idea? After this story I might start a new one with the Infernal Devices Cast about their lives here in heaven but for now Izzy's good. To avoid Confusion, she's going to be sent back to earth but in order to do so she has to become a guardian angel. That's all. Also the sad stuff is kinda over. Finally more fun and jokes! **

**HOMMMEEEE ALOOOONNEEEE!  
**

**Yeah so I hope you guys liked this chapter because I've been working on this for 2 hours!**

**I love you guys and as always R&R because it means a lot to me!**

**Xoxo**

**Nicole**


	18. Bantering and Bullshit

**Hi Everyone!**

**I am sorry but I had MAJOR WRITERS BLOCK! I'm back and I knew if I carry on delaying this chapter, it won't do me any good but here it is! Ok so not much reviews last chapter but the ones that were there was AMAZING!**

**I'm glad you like the idea of adding TID characters in it. Originally I wasn't planning for them to be in this story but TMI has too little characters. **

**Greygirl2358: AWWWW I'm glad you like them and you made my morning too!**

**Guest: No she is in 'Heaven' she is currently dead but she will sent back to earth. **

**Tmidivergentpj: yes she is going back to earth. Also my school is in HK called King George V school and yeah it's pretty cool a lot of drama but cool. **

**Several days ago I did that singing thing and I sang Reflection, The Christina Aguilera Version and I was so nervous I was shaking and I had my first panic attack. It was scary and my voice was shaking so bad. **

**Also guys I finished Vampire Academy and Bloodlines which is a spin off series and its AMAZING! MUST READ! Also Listen to the band The pretty reckless. They are so good! Listen to Make me wanna die and Miss Nothing, and if you're feeling bored like I am, Watch Downton Abbey which is really good! I started watching it yesterday and now I'm on season 2. I am screaming MARY, MATTHEW GET TOGETHER ALREADY! Haha you will know what I mean if you watch it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMI or TID but I do own a Kindle Paperwhite filled with the TMI books.**

* * *

Chapter 17: Bantering and Bullshit

Simon's P.O.V.

I walked home with my head hanging down. I was angry. Nothing should ever happen! Me and Izzy should be together walking and talking about the most ridiculous things or going on a triple date with Clary, Jace, Magnus and Alec but NOOO MAIA HAPPENED! I carried on walking but then I looked up to the sky and a blue light was there. I followed it. We kept walking until the blue light disappeared. I looked around to see where I am and I recognize his place. It was where Izzy jumped and on the rock where she got stabbed on the back it said in Izzy's handwriting

_Hold on I'll be back, I love you. Just wait_

I gasped what kind of sick twisted joke is this? It's not like Izzy's in heaven or hell or some bullshit like that. I ran home in exasperation and I sat on my bed. What did Izzy mean when she said Magnus ahd to show the CD and USB? So I did what I can and called Magnus

"Yo Mags" I said

"Hi Simon" He said, his voice sounding tired

"Umm in your letter what did Izzy said about the CD and USB?" I asked slowly

"Oh yeah meet me at the Lightwoods we need to watch that" He said

"OK" I said and I quickly walked to the Lightwoods. BY the time I arrived everyone was there except Clary and Jace. Over the course of Izzy's sickness, Izzy and Alec had gotten really close to Jace and when she died, her death affected him too. They always played with Max and made up this alternate universe where they could be half angels and Jace can be their adoptive brother. They would name themselves shadowhunters and use sharpies to draw on Max's arms these things called runes. It seemed like those 3 enjoyed it more than Max. What are they 5 years old? Anyways he didn't look any better than the rest of us when he and Clary came. We all had bloodshot eyes and dark circles under our eyes. We looked like shit and together we made a nice family of zombies. The only color here was Magnus's shirt which was a bright yellow. He said he needed to wear more color because he promised Izzy to.

"Umm Manus why yellow?" I asked

"Well It might cheer you up a bit" He said warily

"Yeah sue it will" I said sarcastically and sat next to clary as he popped the CD in the DVD player

And soon Izzy's perfect yet tired face appear. Everyone let out a gasp except me, What else did they expect in a DVD from Izzy. A frickin comedy movie?

"Hey all! Well I assume all of you are here. If you aren't then MAGNUS GET YOUR LAZY ASS OF YOUR BED AND CALL EVERYONE ELSE!" She chuckled

"Now by the time you guys are watching this, I presume I am gone and you are all in mourning. You probably read all my letters but everyone here all have at least one thing that I give you. My love. I love you guys so much but you see, when you are hurt all the pain collapse into you slowly everyday. If you're strong enough, you can push it away, if you're not, then you let it take you. I am not strong and that's what I did. Mom, Dad. You gyus have given me the best life anyone can ever give me but the depression was too strong. I never meant to hurt you, I just hope that in the future, you will forget me. That you will grow old remembering you only has two children. Two boys. "

"never darling never will I forget you" Maryse said sobbing

"Max. Honey this might be confusing but in that letter I have some sisterly advice for you. You are always my little Shadowhunter and I'm so proud. I remember the day you were born like it was yesterday. You have been the missing puzzle piece of this family and I'm the broken one. I hope you will move on. Meet someone you love, and be happy. I beg you to have the life I can't.

Alec. I am also very proud of you. For telling mom and dad you're gay. Everyday I was worried that you will never find love, but with Magnus you did and the moment you told me you were gay, I had been nothing but happy and relieved.

Magnus. My little rainbow. I want you to start wearing color again. And that is not a suggestion. You and Alec have been so good together and you have my blessing to start a family together. Yeah it's a bit early but who stopping you?

Clary: I have too much to say yet so little time. I love you and you're like a sister to me. I hope you understand why I did what I did and not hold a grudge

Jace: I WILL BREAK YOUR NECK FROM THE PITS OF HELL IF YOU HURT CLARY OK? Aside from that I love you too. You have my permission to marry her. God what is it with me and marriage?

And last of all Simon. Oh simon. I hope you have a happy life with Maia. You two make a great couple. Like a vampire and werewolf. A bad COMBINATION! SCREW YOU AND I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY! Jokes! I hope you'll live a life full of fun and games and forget about me. I love you and no one else. SEE YOU IN HELL!"

And the screen went blank. All of us went pale

"What did we just watch?"

* * *

Izzy's P.O.V

_"Darling we need time to think of ways to make people think you aren't dead, you'll also need to recover. And on top of tt all, you'll need to train to be a guardian angel." Will said_

_"A Guardian angel?"_

"What do you mean a guardian angel?" I said again

"I don't know" Tessa shrugs

"What do you mean I don't know?" I demanded

"Let talk to Garbriel about this. He's know more about this type of thing" Will said

We walked to the lift and when we arrived at their front door I winced

"Umm what if their not finished?" I asked

"Honey, follow my lead" Tessa said and she closed her eyes, waved her arms in front of her and started yelling

"ARE YOU DONE HAVING SEX? ARE YOU DRESSED? AM I NOT GOING BLIND? ARE THE NOISES DONE? YOU AREN'T NAKED ARE YOU? THERE'S A MINOR WITH US!" She kept yelling like an idiot and Will opened the door. I prepared myself for the worst but Gabriel and Cecily just sat their with a lovely couple which I assume is Sophie and Gideon. They started at Tessa looking at her with a 'girl needs a mental institution'

"Oh for goods sake what are you yelling about?" Cecily asked

"MINOR WITH US. ALL SEX HAVE TO STOP NOW!" she kept yelling

"Oh shut up!" Gabriel said

'Oh umm well they aren't naked" She said

" No shit, Sherlock" Cecily said as I giggled

"pardon?" Will said

"Oh its an American Modern Slang saying." Cecily said

"Yes Cecily likes to keep track of all the latest fashion, slang and stuff like that" Tessa says

" I can tell , judging by her bralet and shorts" I pointed out. I did a double take and I noticed her clothes aren't white and so is her apartment

"What happed to the white?" I asked

"Oh we can change our house to any color but because you are new., we are required to show you only white but I got tired of it" She said

"Umm ok?" I said but it came our more like a question

"What are you here for?" Gabriel said

"Oh Izzy here needs to know the basics of being a guardian angel" Will said

"Oh yes, anyways a guardian angel is basically a job where you have to go to earth and help your assigned person to look after. You can chose whether to be invisible or normal. Most choose to be invisible but your case is different" He said

"What do you mean different?" I asked

"Well only a handful of dead people can go back to earth. If you died and want to be a guardian angel, you have to wait for 200 years then you can apply, to make sure no one on earth recognize you" Gideon said

"Oh but how come I can go back?" I said

"Well because someone on earth needs you. Only a handful of people can go back at Raziels request" Sophie said

"Okkkk" I replied slowly

"But naturally you need to learn how to use your powers" Will said

"what power?" I asked

"Well powers to save the humans. Only guardian angels have. And Gabriel will help you" Tessa added

"OHHH I get it! I need my Halo and Wings!" I exclaimed

"NO!" They yelled in exasperation

"That is a ghastly prospect" Gideon said

"It's a stupid stereotype. What would we do with a halo? Or wings?" Gabriel said

"Umm to look sainty?" I asked

"Nooo! Never mind anyways you need rest." Sophie said gently

"Actually I need entertainment " I said as I turned to Tessa "hey do you have good TV shows?"

"Umm yes! I have Downton Abbey!" She said "Its very modern" She said

"Are you kidding me? Why downton abbey?" I said

"Because it's during the time I lived. I feel like I'm back home. Plus the Matthew and Mary drama is just too good!" She said excitedly

"OHH we can have a downton marathon!" She said jumping

"Umm how about PLL, or 90210? Or a Gossip girl marathon? Or america's next top model? Or project runway?" Cecily asks

"Now that's my kinda show. Umm how about Gossip Girl Marathon?" I ask

" Yes definitely. Also here you are." She said passing a new Iphone 5s to me

"Umm wow thanks?" I said

"Its just like your old phone except your playlist has every song you ever want and non-stop limit to games" She said

"Yay! Now gossip girl?" I asked

'Oh yes. GUYS BRINGS THE POPCORN!" She yelled in my ear

"Whats Gossip Girl?" Tessa asked

"WHAT?" Me, Sophie, Cecily and Gideon gasped

"Wait Gideon you watch Gossip girl?" I asked

"Well it's dramatic!" He said

"Sure sure, he just thinks Blake Lively's hot" Cecily said

"NO!"

"YES"

"NO"

"EXCUSES EXCUSES"

"NOOO"

"DENIALS' NOT ONLY A RIVER IN SIBERIA"

"Its in Egypt"

"Same thing"

"No its not"

"Yes it is! Learn your geography women!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I yelled

As I heard a phone taking a picture

"Xoxo Gossip Girl" Tessa said smiling holding the phone

"What?"

"Well that's what the TV said to do so I did." She said

"Oh lord help me" I said as I collapse onto the couch

"Don't joke about that"

* * *

**Hey this is glozell is you k is you? Good, cuz I want to know! Hehe so Izzy's P.O.V. was full of bantering and Nonsense because I wanted to lighten up the mood. Did I do good? I hope you enjoyed it. Izzy's Video was confusing for everyone because she was so cheerful and sarcastic, then sad and her mood kept changing. Izzy's training and recovery will come all in good time. Please R&R because it means a lot to me.**

**Xoxo**

**Nicole**


	19. Bitch say what?

**Hey Guysssss! **

**It's midnight! I have school tmr and I'm freezing in my room! Thanks for all the amazing comments it truly meant so much! **

**Greygirl2358-yeah because even though this is a human fanfic I want to add as much TMI as possible! Glad you laughed in the last chapter!**

**Guest 1-thanks for reviewing!**

**Guest 2-Thanks so much! Your review brightened up my day! **

**This chapter we have Clary's P.O.V. FINALLY! It's been like ages and we need some clace drama sooooo yeah**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMI does a kindle version count?**

* * *

Chapter 18-Bitch say what?

Clary's P.O.V.

Every night I cry myself to sleep. Every morning I grab my phone dial Izzy's number and realize she isn't here. Of all people in this world, Izzy suffered a horrible fate. I am grateful Jace is here with me but he does seem like he's hiding something from me. My dad understands what it's like to lose a best friend so he allowed me to stay at home for a week just to calm myself down. Then I started going to school again. I only have Magnus and Jace as company now. Kaelie is whoring around with some low life and Aline finally went out of the closet and said that she was a lesbian. She has been dating Helen Blackthorn and I couldn't be prouder. She also stopped being a bitch to people and is the poster girl for person in love.

Every lunch time, me and jace have a nice picnic in our special place but lately after everything that happened we just sat there and talkabout Izzy. Today I'm meeting him there again and we're going to talk about anything other than Izzy because no matter what we say, the picture of bony Izzy always appear in my head which gives me nightmares. Izzy didn't deserve any of this but she got it. Every week I go to the Lightwoods and bring Max to a comic store and every time he always asks me "Clary when is Izzy flying back as a angel" and I always have to say "Soon max, Soon".

Simon is the worst of us. He started going all basdass but in the wrong way. He always goes into an alley and find gangs to beat up. He always win because of his hammer that Izzy gave him one year. She gave him hammer because she wanted him to look at it and pretend to smash all his worries away except this time, He actually use it to smash things.

When I finally arrived I saw jace dipping his feet into the little pond and praying.

"Hey" I said hoarsely

"Hey" He said tiredly

"So ets forget about Izzy today. I said but I know it's impossible.

"ok so what do you want to talk about?" he asked awkwardly would've been noticed if they were in town.

"Umm tell me about your parents" I said curiously. Jace never really talked about them and they wouldn't have gone unnoticed in a place full of paparazzi

"Well my dad's called Stephen and my mom's called Celine." He said

"They were the most loving parents I could ever ask for. My eyes are the same as my moms. My dad taught me karate." He said

"Wait were?" I asked

"Yes, the other reason why I moved here is because My parents grew up here. They moved to California but unwillingly. Someone here was threatening them. I guess that person finally found them and murdered them." He said

"oh Jace I'm sorry!" I said not really knowing what to say.

"So who do you live with" I asked

"With my friend and body guard Sebastian Verlac" He said smiling "Come one I'll bring you to him!"

He said grabbing my arm yanking me to follow him

"Umm k?" I said. We ran to his car and he drove me to the complete opposite side of where I live. He stopped in front of a house no smaller then my own and I noticed it was close to where Kaelie and Aline lived. The giant black iron gate suddenly swung open and he parked his car. He fetched his keys and opened the front door

"Yo Seb man are you home?" He yelled

"Dude I'm coming! Thanks for ditching that dumbshit school!" He yelled from above

"Yeah yeah, just get your ass down here!" Jace said playfully, suddenly we heard loud footsteps going down the stair. I looked at Sebastican and my eyes widened. I can't believe who I'm seeing

"WHAT THE FUCK?"

* * *

Izzy's P.O.V.

"LESSON TIMMMMMMEEEEEEE!" a loud voice woke me up. I opened my eyes and see Cecily jumping on my bed screaming.

"What time is it?" I asked groggily

"I don't know. 5? Maybe 4?" She said

"PM?" I asked hopefully

"Nuh uh, AM" She said "NOW GET YOU LAZY BUTT OFF YOUR BED AND LOOK DECENT!"

'Ok geez no need to make my ears bleed" I said walking towards the bathroom. I quickly made myself look study ready with the help of my nerd glasses and I went to Gabriel and Cecy's flat. We agreed it be got for my sanity to live with Tessa and Will who does not have sex whenever they feel like it even when a person's witnessing it. Today Gideon and Gabriel is teaching me more about the history of angels and basic information to adapt.

"Hullo" Gabriel greeted me

"Hi" I said

"So go with Gideon, he's going to teach you about the art of karate" he said then he looked at Cecy and his eyes instantly bright up and something else. Tessa told me that something else is his gonna have sex look so I hurried to Gideon so fast I left wind blowing in their face

"what got her all hot and bothered?" Gabriel said behind

"Nice to meet you Isabelle" Gideon said when I walked in to a room. It was full of chairs and tables, like a proper classroom.

"I thought we are practicing karate?" I said

"No we are STUDYING the art of karate" He pointed out.

"Ohh k, how long is this lesson going to take?" I asked

"Its like normal school. You are not the only student here. The others are going to join you soon." He said

"Others?"

"yes others. Me and Gabriel are one of the most elite teachers here."

"ooh" I said slowly

"You are in an elite academy called The Alicante School for Gaurdians that only the very best can go in. It's like the heaven version of Harvard" he said

"then why am I here? I'm sooo not smart" I said like a dumb blonde also my rehab centre was named Alicante which made me kinda uncomfortable

"You are my descendant and Raziel gave you a recommendation. Alicante would be a fool not to take you"

"Ok, lemme just find Cecily first" I said opening the door

"Wai-" but I found something that does not look like Gabe and Cecy's house.

"Where are we?" I asked

"This classroom is like a school bus. It can move up, down, left, right. We collect all the students first so this time being, we just chat but then a loud ding will indicate you arrived at Alicante." He said

"So an classroom elevator?" I said

"You can say that"

So after we had class for an hour which I surprisingly listened to, I went to Gabriels lesson.

"IZZY!" He welcomed me and hugged me

"Sit down and we'll talk about gaurdians." He said "Any questions you can ask now Iz"

"Umm any guardians ever became bad?" I asked.

"Only few. One is alive now. She is horrible and she's a demon. Her story was tragic but she took this as revenge. She was like you, just needed recovery and training then go back to earth in a few months" He said

"Whats her name?"

"I believe she's called Maia Roberts"

* * *

**Short chapter! I'm sorry but I left you at 2 cliffies. I am so tired now and I have to go to bed. It's 1 and I have to wake up at 7 tmr. I will try to update soon. Please R&R because it means a lot to me!**

**Xoxo**

**Nicole**


	20. Fucked Up People

**Hey Guys!**

**I am sorry for not updating punctually. This is because I had this science test which I did on thursday and seriously, half the stuff I revised was not in there -_- **

**TODAY IT"S MY BIRTHDAY! Finally 13! Funny thing me and 2 other of my friends have the same birthday! Thanks for the lovely reviews. Also another reason I didn't update was because I recently started a Percy Jackson fanfic which is called Demigods Undercover and it would mean the world to me if you review it. Like a small birthday present? Please? Pwetty pwease? (puppy dog eyes)**

**Greygirl2358- I loved your review! And you kinda got the Sebastian thing but it's complicated which will be explained this chappie! **

**Guest-Awww thanks so much and yes I will update more now after school's not as busy as the first 2 months **

**Also I made the worst mistake. I was in the living room so I decided to see Rick Riordon read the house of hades and what the fuck? He had to go and read the most exciting part. When it ended I screeched WHAT DON"T DIE ON ME! And repeatedly hit my laptop. I am boiling with anger right now.**

**At school, cuz there's cover teacher YAYAYAYAY! (technically yesterday cuz I wrote half of it yesterday) Also I've been obsessed with Green Day and Imagine Dragons!**

**Disclaimer: I OWN TMI! (NOT)**

* * *

Chapter 19: Fucked up people

Clary's P.O.V.

"_WHAT THE FUCK?"_

I didn't see a Sebastian. I saw a Jonathon. THE jonathom. The one that did things to me. I yelled so loud both of them winced.

"Oh hi, you must be Clary, I've heard so much about you. Man, jace wouldn't stop talking about you I was beginning to believe you were made up" He joked while I started shaking and glared at him

"Clary? Whats the matter?" Jace asked me touching my shoulder

"t-that's….j-jonathon" I stuttered

"Jonathon?" He asked confused when his face suddenly lid up from recognition "ooh"

"Hey Clary you need some water?" 'Sebastian' asks

"Stop acting all innocent and shit! You know what you did to me and here you are acting as some fucking Sebastian all naïve and innocent" I yelled

"Woah, chill I don't know what you're talking about" He said backing off

"I HATE YOU JONATHON!" I screamed

"Wait, oooh shit what did that jackass do to you?" He said his face filled with concern

"I'm talking about you!" I carried on yelling while the two boys in front of me exchanged glances

"Clary sit down" Sebastian said seriously

"N-noo"

"Sit down clary, no worries I'm right here protecting you" Jace said stroking me as I slowly and cautiously sit down.

"Clary I am Sebastian but I'm also Jonathon" Sebastian said

"What? I don't understand" I said clearly confused

"WellI developed multi personality disorder. I am different from Jonathon completely" He said "now will you tell me what he did to you?" He said

And so I told him what I told jace when suddenly Sebastian noticed my scars

"Wait did he physically abuse as well as sexually?" He asked eyes wide

"Come again?" Jace said baffled

"The scars running from her arms to back" Sebastian pointed out as Jace pulled my shirt up from the back

"CLARY" he gasped

"uh huh?" I said innocently

"one more time DID HE DO THIS TO YOU?" he bellowed

"Yes"

And I broke down

Izzy's P.O.V.

I gasped, Maia Roberts? As in that bitch Simon was with?

"What caused her to turn evil?" I asked, trying to be as calm as possible

"Well she allegedly saw her boyfriend cheating on her which was not true, the girl forced herself on him, and because Maia was so upset she went into a unknown alley to cry but unfortunately a gang of people who just escaped a mental institution had a gun and shot her. They were smart enough to hide her body so when she came up here, because her injuries weren't so severe like yours she only took one month up here, mainly for training purposes, but by the time she reached earth, she made up a plan" he said

"what plan?" I gasped

"Well she decided to hook up with any guy that's in a stable relationship" he said

"So that's what she was doing with Simon but he refused her!" I said angrily

"Yes which is why your time here is not only to learn to become a guardian angel, but also here to learn how to kick her ass!" he said

"Yes! I bet that small ass of her's can't beat me!" I said

"Well she does have allies you must be careful of" He said

"who?"

"You know that guy you friend who use to date? Umm Jonathon?"

"Yeah."

"Well he was always a demon but he somehow found a way to sneak himself back to earth" he said

"Oh great. Well is he good at fighting?" I asked

"Yes, he was one of the demons best fighters which is why you have to beat heavens ultimate fighter"

"Well who is he?" I said while scanning my brain thinking how does this fighter look like. Is he a ten thousand pound sumarai fighter? Or the top FBI agent? Or-

"Will Herondale" I was ripped out of my thoughts and I laughed

"The ultimate fighter is will?" I said between laughs

"Yes and he is extremely strong" Gabriel said trying to hide a smile

"fine" I said trying to keep a straight face

"Lets do this!" I said standing up

"Iz you're still in class so after all you lessons then you can start training" Gabriel said

* * *

After everything I was exhausted. Training was tough and every bone in my body ached so I stumbled into Gabriel apartment, and I was greeted by this.

"BABY!"

"HARDER HARDER!"

"OH YES THAT'S IT THAT'S IT!"

"Baby since when are you so good in carnal knowledge"

"Since forever. In fact I'm so good I should show you"

And whats worse was that the door was not closed so I did the thing anybody would do and screamed

"WILLLLLLLLLLLLL! TESSSSAAAAAAA! GIDEON! SOOOOOPPPPPPHHHHIIIIIIEEEE!" I said closing my eyes as I feel four people behind me and I was barricaded with questions

"Izzy are you all right?"

"are you in danger?"

"Who hurt you?"

All I did was point to the door

"Sweet mother of jesus!" Will said

"SHIT poor Izzy!" Sophie said which surprised me cuz she never cuss

"Oh great and they are still oblivious. I swear my brother's a sex addict" Gideon said dramatically

"Nope I think my sister is too. At least you can't get pregnant here!' Will said cheerfully

While Tessa fainted.

Finally the two oblivious idiot looked our way

"Shit! We didn't close the door!

* * *

**Hahaha yeah that's it. Sorry for short chapter next chapter would be maybe a few months time skip cuz I don't want to write about Izzy's training. I hope you guys enjoy it! I hope you will also R&R not only this story but my PJO too cuz it will mean the world to me! **

**Xoxo**

**Nicole **


	21. AN Writers Block!

**Hey guys, yes it's an Authors note. I hate these things but I just want to say I'm gonna but this story on a short hiatus because of an awful writers block. I will try to update next week so keep in mind THIS IS ONLY FOR A WEEK OR SO, but you know just telling you guys **** So yeah that's it and please R&R my other story. If any of you have any suggestions please PM me because it is much needed and whoever gives me the best idea I will dedicate the next chapter to you and I will give you credit for the idea.**

**love you!**

**Xoxo**

**Nicole**


	22. 6 months later

**Hi guys! **

**I am the worst author ever! and no I'm not dead . I was really stuck but I had a burst of inspiration thanks to Guest (DivergentShadowhunter) so this chapter is dedicated to you! No worries I'm not going to fully copy everything you came up with. I have a few tricks up my sleeve.**

**omg there was so many reviews! Also for my birthday I got an iPhone 5C it's super awesome! I also had Challenge week which is a full week of fun from our school. Last year we chose an activity and we have to pay. We can choose to go overseas or stay. I chose to stay cuz last year I went to Spain and it was amazing but this year I chose Wet n Wild which is a whole week of water sports! I had a great time. Then I got really sick and then this week I had a huge maths test which I just finished this morning. (tests are poop) Did you notice this is my 20****th**** chapter? (Yes I know it says 22 but in contents wise it's chapter 20 so yay!**

**Fishpuppy-Aww thank you so much!**

**Anaya- Sure!**

**Greygirl2358- Yes it's basically a lot of ass kicking**

**Guest- Thank you so much!**

**Ginger- (Salute) Yes, new chapter on your way!**

**Simran- Haha typical you watching random game shows and yep I probably will make you read the other one too! And yes I'm terrible at grammar; I mean how many times did you have to wake me up during English? Yeah yeah fanfic exam thanks ttyl, also you saw my 'feature article' for English and you had to correct my grammar haha.**

**Soo yeah…. I read Allegiant the last book of Divergent BUT OMG THE ENDING, MY FEELS, I CRIED FOR HOURS. But then I saw Veronica Roth explain why she did what she did and now I'm better but then I remembered Uriah so now I'm mad again (NO SPOILERS) **

**Disclamer- If I was Cassandra, The City of Heavenly Fire would have been out a long time already so I'm not her. **

**Once again this chapter is dedicated to Guest (DivergentShadowhunter)**

* * *

Chapter 20- 6 months later

Magnus's P.O.V

It's been a while since Izzy….left us. Me and Alec are quite stable and even though Izzy wanted a funeral, none of us had the heart to make that happen. I got into my car and I gloomly put on some Taylor Swift **(No offense to you swifties but I'm not a fan.) **I hate her but her music is relatable and it reminds me of Izzy. I drove for around 5 minutes when I felt droplets of water fall on me. I scowled and just as I was about to pop the top back on I felt a huge splash of water on me

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU ARE YOU BLIND OR SOMETHING?!" I yelled at the guy next to me. He rolled the windows down

"Oh My Goodness I can't believe I just ruined an Armani blazer. I am so sorry, poor thing. But those pants are absolutely adorable! In fact I saw them just yesterday and Oh My! I fell in love just like that!" The guy said. Sweet mother of Jesus he's hot! He's blonde with gray eyes **(In an AU he would probably have been a Athena kid) **

"Umm No problem I have like 12 of them at home" I said

"Oh Hey my name's Dylan" He said smiling with his dimpled cheeks

"Magnus" I said, feeling my cheeks heat up

"You like One Direction?" Dylan asked

"Oh My Gosh yes! Harry is like to die for! I would definitely date him!" I said

"Oh really I prefer Zayn" He said wrinkling his nose

"Oh well, My friend prefers Harry too" I said sadly remembering Izzy who said that Zayn has that bad boy look going for him. My thoughts were interrupted as a car behind me honked his car. I looked forward and realized it was the green light already and it has been on for quite some time.

"Umm see you around Dylan" I said

"See ya Magnus" He winked and he drove away.

* * *

After that amazing encounter I drove to school and I was just 5 minutes early I sighed of relief and went to find Alec

"Hey babe" I said kissing him

"Hey where were you this morning?" He asked me with a worried expression

"Oh nothing just got caught up with stuff" I said

"Ok. Well lets go to homeroom" He said holding my hand as I smiled

"Mr. Bane you are needed in the office" our teacher said to us with a strict face

"umm I'm not in trouble or something right?" I said

"No just go Mr. Bane. Also nice Versace shoes" She said as I smiled. I'm quite used to teachers complimenting on my clothes

"Ikr, you're wearing a nice ummmmmmm you have a nice ummm you know what I got nothing" I said as I walked out and to the office

"Mr. Bane" The lady in the main office said.

"Hi what do you need me for?" I asked politely

"You need to show Mr. Hemmings the way to his class. You have to be his guide for the rest of the week" She said, gesturing to somebody behind me. I prepared myself to look at a guy whose probably wearing some cheap Hollister shirt **(OMG I love Hollister but clearly Magnus does not agree with me) . **As I turned I saw Dylan and my eyes widened he was wearing full Armani like me! And was holding a Gucci bag.

"You're new here?" I asked in shocked

"Yeah, I got kinda lost on the way. Nice to see you again Magnus" He said smiling

"Umm yeah let me see your schedule" I said getting his schedule from his hands

"Oh we have every class together!" he exclaimed

"yeah that's great." I saw smiling as we walked out of the plain office

"So what's here like" He ask

"Well we have an amazing academic program, but our schools pretty typical, bitchy girls, sluts, jocks, but some girls are pretty hot" I said

"Oh ummm I'm not interested in girls. I'm more of a guy person" He said

"Same! In fact my boyfriend is in all our classes!" I said happily

"Yeah, you're boyfriend. So what's he like?"

"His names Alec and he's absolutely amazing but we both are going through a tough time" I said

"Oh what happened?"

"My Best Friend which is-was his sister committed suicide after a huge break up, but she mainly suicide because she had Anorexia and Bulimia. She wasn't recovering well and she would have died anyways" I said blinking away tears that I won't allow to fall

"I'm so sorry. Is she Isabelle Lightwood?"

"yeah she was amazing." I sniffed

"Oh here's homeroom" He said changing the subject. I stood up straighter

"Yeah. hey Alec!" I waved at my lovely boyfriend

"Oh hey Mags why did you have to go to the office….." he trailed off as he saw Dylan

"Dyl?"

"Al?"

"Umm you know each other? How?" I asked becoming extremely confused as both of them intensely look at each other. Not only did I feel uncomfortable but I also felt a pang of jealousy.

"yeah I know him" Dylan replied

"well?" I ask Alec

"He's the reason why I questioned my sexuality" he mumbled not taking his eyes of Dylan.

* * *

Clary's P.O.V.

"One day *sob* he came back from school. *sob*, We had a study date and he had this wild look in his eyes *sob* I asked him whats wrong and *sob* all he did was ask me to take off my clothes *sob*. I thought he wanted us to do it *sob* but he took outa pocket night *Sob sob* and starts cutting me. My parents were not home and I kept screaming for help *sob* finally *sob sob sob sob* Izzy came by because we were supposed to go out *sob* and she saved me" I said crying my eyes out Jace pecked me on the lips

"I promise to be with you Forever and Always" He whispered into my ears as I smiled

"I wish I knew how to shut off this demon inside me" Sebastian said looking awful. I wrapped my arms around him. "It's not your fault. It was Jonathon." I sniffed as he nodded

"Why don't you sing it out like we always do?" Jace ask him as Sebastian chuckled

"I'm a horrible singer" He said

"Who cares? We're not really one to judge" He said speaking for both of us. "Fine" He said walking up to a makeshift stage at the front of the room that I didn't notice before.

When the days are cold  
And the cards all fold  
And the saints we see  
Are all made of gold

When your dreams all fail  
And the ones we hail  
Are the worst of all  
And the blood's run stale

I wanna hide the truth  
I wanna shelter you  
But with the beast inside  
There's nowhere we can hide

No matter what we breed  
We still are made of greed  
This is my kingdom come  
This is my kingdom come

When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide  
Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide

Curtain's call  
Is the last of all  
When the lights fade out  
All the sinners crawl

So they dug your grave  
And the masquerade  
Will come calling out  
At the mess you've made

Don't wanna let you down  
But I am hell bound  
Though this is all for you  
Don't wanna hide the truth

No matter what we breed  
We still are made of greed  
This is my kingdom come  
This is my kingdom come

When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide  
Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide

They say it's what you make  
I say it's up to fate  
It's woven in my soul  
I need to let you go

Your eyes, they shine so bright  
I wanna save that light  
I can't escape this now  
Unless you show me how

When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide  
Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide

I clapped loudly because even though I've heard better singers, Sebastian was average. This song was perfect for him

"Come on you turn" Sebastian said pulling my arm. I groaned "fine"

**(This song was in my other story too but I feel like this song is very appropriate for the situation)**

I need another story  
Something to get off my chest  
My life gets kinda boring  
Need something that I can confess

'Til all my sleeves are stained red  
From all the truth that I've said  
Come by it honestly I swear  
Thought you saw me wink, no  
I've been on the brink, so

Tell me what you want to hear  
Something that will light those ears  
Sick of all the insincere  
So I'm gonna give all my secrets away

This time don't need another perfect lie  
Don't care if critics ever jump in line  
I'm gonna give all my secrets away

My God, amazing how we got this far  
It's like we're chasing all those stars  
Who's driving shiny big black cars  
And everyday I see the news  
All the problems that we could solve  
And when a situation rises  
Just write it into an album  
Send it straight to gold  
But I don't really like my flow, no, so

Tell me what you want to hear  
Something that will light those ears  
Sick of all the insincere  
So I'm gonna give all my secrets away

This time, don't need another perfect lie  
Don't care if critics ever jump in line  
I'm gonna give all my secrets away

Oh, got no reason, got no shame  
Got no family I can blame  
Just don't let me disappear  
I'ma tell you everything

So tell me what you want to hear  
Something that will light those ears  
Sick of all the insincere  
So I'm gonna give all my secrets away

This time, don't need another perfect lie  
Don't care if critics ever jump in line  
I'm gonna give all my secrets away

So tell me what you want to hear  
Something that will light those ears  
Sick of all the insincere  
So I'm gonna give all my secrets away

This time, don't need another perfect lie  
Don't care if critics ever jump in line  
I'm gonna give all my secrets away  
All my secrets away, all my secrets away

"Clary that was amazing" Sebastian said

"That's my girl" Jace said beaming as I felt my heart skipped a beat

"Haha Love you too Honeybunchkins" I said jokingly

"Well, well if it isn't Clarissa Morgernstern" Sebastian said after a moment with an evil glint in his eye

"Sebastian?" Jace said waving his hand in front of his face

"Who on earth is Sebastian and who the heck are you?" Sebastian said as he whacked Jace's hand away from his face

"Jonathon" I said with a hard tone. I looked strong but inside I feel like I'm being torn to pieces. Jace was about to punch Jonathon but he was too fast for him and he pulled Jace in to the kitchen.

After 10 minutes Jace came out looking cold and emotionless

"I'm sorry but what Jonathon told me made sense. You are a slut and a bitch and you don't deserve anyone. Rot in hell. We're through"He said with a harsh tone. Jonathon was smirking and he man hugged Jace who was stiff, still showing no emotion.

I burst into tears. I ran out his house and drove my car away. I went to the place me and Jace used to go. The beautiful waterfall used to be our place but now it's only mine like it was in the first place. I used to like the silence and being alone but all I feel is the loneliness of not having Jace with me. Why did he have to do this to me? Why would he suddenly be like that? I thought we were supposed to be together forever. He promised me an hour ago and he broke it so fast. I sobbed and sobbed until I realized I fell asleep.

I felt my shoulder shake and I still kept my eyes closed

"I don't want to talk to you about how hot Harry Styles is shirtless Magnus" I mumbled

"Well I don't care because I'm more of a Zayn person. Mama love engaged bad boys"

* * *

**Haha aren't I evil? You probably already know who that is. If you don't then you will have to wait for next chapter :P **

**If you hadn't notice my music taste changed quite a bit. I used to be a pop person but now I'm a hard core Rock girl. I'm obsessed with My Chemical Romance. You guys should check them out. MCR might not be for everyone but if it is for you I can assure you, you will be obsessed. I'm also really in to Green Day. Like seriously they are awesome and All Time Low too. If you want some music suggestions you can go on my profile because I listed a bunch of bands and singers I love.**

**Please R&R and forgive me for taking so long to update. This chapter is 8 pages long so I hope I made up for it**

**Xoxo**

**Nicole**


End file.
